Mighty Morphin Legacy
by DC-MarvelGirl 1997
Summary: Set 25 years after Mighty Morphin. Tommy and Kimberly are happily married with daughters. Billy never went off to Aquitian. Alpha 5 created a new Command Chamber under the ocean of Angel Grove after Zordon's death. When a new enemy arises, the former Rangers must train a new team of teenagers with attitude. Though it's not as easy when it includes Tommy and Kim's daughters! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_

_**Greetings friends! Today, I bring you a new story, this time centering around the universe of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, which had recently become one of my favorite shows to binge-watch on Netflix. Very recently, I have become inspired to write this story because I've fallen in love with the gritty tone of the 2017 remake, but I also love those classic characters. I decided that I wanted to create my own universe, my own canon for Power Rangers, where it's set in modern day. Keep in mind, this will be my own version of how I would have personally done it, so Billy in this story never super-aged and went off to another planet. Kimberly and Tommy never broke up and are happily married. Jason now owns the Youth Center in Angel Grove and is a karate instructor. In this continuity, yes, Zordon is dead, but Alpha and the Command Chamber are still very much so around. Here's the summary: **_

_**Twenty-five years after the years of Mighty Morphin and Zeo, the Rangers are all living lives of their own. Tommy and Kimberly are happily married with two daughters, Roxanne and Brianna, who are now students at Angel Grove High School with their own set of friends, Georgiana "Gia" Marco, Robert "Bobby" Hanson, Casey Adams, and Jacob "Jake" Black. Everything seems to be going their way. Brianna and Roxanne are accomplished black belts, following in their father Tommy and their godfather Jason's footsteps. However, fate strikes the six teenagers when they are hanging out at the beach of Angel Grove, and they find six Zeo Ranger crystals buried under the ocean, gifting them with the spirit animals of the Falcon, the Crane, the Bear, the Frog and the Ape. It is then they learn they have been chosen to become the next line up of the Power Rangers, and Roxanne and Brianna learn they have been selected to take on the legacy of not only their father and mother, but their respective godparents Billy Cranston, Jason Scott, Aisha Campbell and Katherine Hillard. As the newest "teenagers with attitude", what adventures would these six teenagers go on? What does the future hold for them? Can Roxanne and Brianna take on their parents' and godparents' legacies of being superheroes? **_

_**If you want more, be sure to stick around, favorite, and most importantly of all, REVIEW! Also, be sure to check out my headcanon universe Peace in Our Time, an X-men and Avengers crossover with MarvelMaster 616!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Oliver Home – Kitchen **

The smell of sizzling bacon, coffee and cinnamon filled the air of the Oliver home. World-renowned paleontologist and teacher Thomas "Tommy" Oliver sat at the kitchen table in his home, drinking his morning cup of coffee. As he read his morning paper, he looked over at his wife, Kimberly Hart-Oliver, who was cooking breakfast.

Twenty-five years have passed. Tommy and Kimberly found that they were in a happy marriage in their Angel Grove home they now occupied. Tommy, now thirty-five years old, was happy and at peace. After having a successful career as a paleontologist as well as being a mentor to the Dino Thunder team, Tommy settled for a quiet life with Kimberly. The two had gotten married, and had given life to two, beautiful daughters. Both girls were now students at Angel Grove High School, where Tommy and their godfather, Billy Cranston, were teachers. Billy had retired from being a chemist, and went on to being Angel Grove High's chemistry and biology teacher. Tommy taught at the high school as an anthropology and biology teacher, and proved to excel at his job. To think that he and Billy had gone back to become teachers was something the father of two thought would never happen.

Kimberly found success in her own right, as well. After having brought home gold for the United States in gymnastic, Kimberly went back to being a gym teacher, as well as the high school's cheerleading coach. The proud parents of two couldn't be more thrilled.

As Kimberly was preparing breakfast for the girls, she could hear Roxanne coming down the stairs.

"Oh shit . . . I hear Roxanne!" Kimberly whispered, rushing to grab Roxanne lunch out of the fridge which she had packed away. She rushed to pack the clementine she'd sliced into pieces into a plastic, zip-lock.

"Kim, Kim, we don't have to be at school for another twenty-five minutes," Tommy said.

"Don't you remember your tardiness record in high school? Do you want that for our kids?" Kim quipped.

"Good point," Tommy said with a sigh as Roxanne came in, wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, something she wore almost daily. Her thick, dark hair was tied in a French braid.

"Mom, Mom, why are you rushing?" Roxanne asked.

"Do you want to be late for your first day of tenth grade?" Kimberly asked, standing there in her pink workout clothes and running shoes, her hair tied in a braid.

Roxanne sighed as she sat at the table, her cinnamon oatmeal and bacon placed in front of her as Brianna came into the room.

Although Roxanne and Brianna were sisters, they couldn't be more different. Roxanne was a struggling student who focused more on her karate than her academics. Brianna on the other hand had blue tips on the ends of her hair, wore glasses, and was a straight-A student who excelled in not only karate, but also aspired to become an actress on Broadway.

Brianna's hair was curled slightly, and she was wearing perfume and lip gloss, something her father couldn't help but take notice to. Although Brianna was a straight-A student, she was also a freshman and fourteen years old. She was at the age where she was sneaking out of the house to meet boys. For Tommy, he didn't like the idea. But he also had a very relaxed relationship with his girls.

"Dude, do I smell perfume?" Tommy asked Brianna.

"Yeah, I took a shower," Brianna giggled as she sat at the breakfast table.

"Uh-huh," Tommy said, narrowing his eyes. He knew when a girl was trying to impress a guy. Kimberly would get all shy yet flirtatious when they'd first met. He watched as Brianna and Roxanne pulled out their phones.

"Can we have breakfast without cell phones, please?" Kimberly asked with a sigh as she sipped her second cup of coffee.

Both teenagers sighed heavily.

"Look, you two girls have got twice the amount that we had growing up," Kimberly pointed out.

"We know, Mom. And I know that I am fortunate enough to have two parents who support what I want to do," said Roxanne.

"It's like we've told you girls. You can come back home whenever you wish. But the goal is to get out of Angel Grove," Tommy said.

"Then why'd you come back? I thought you were successful in Reefside," Brianna asked.

"Because this was where we wanted to spend the next half of our lives," Kimberly said. "And we wanted to be closer to your godparents. Anyways, I know you got your schedules. Roxanne, do you have Uncle Billy for chemistry?"

"First period," Roxanne said.

"Alright. When you see Billy be sure to give him our love," said Kim.

"Don't know how that would somehow make me do better in science class," quipped Roxanne.

"That's all procrastination, and lack of discipline," Brianna said, crossing her arms over her chest with a smile.

"Your sister's right," Tommy said. "Okay, girls. Finish up with breakfast so we can all get to school early. Today's not just first day of classes. It's orientation day."

Roxanne and Brianna both nodded, finishing their breakfast before putting their dishes into the sink. Both girls grabbed their backpacks before going into their parents' van. The ride to Angel Grove High School was silent as Roxanne and Brianna listened to music in the car. Before they knew it, they were at the high school and heading into the auditorium, where they were to find out who else was in their homeroom class. Walking inside, they were happy to see their usual group of their four best friends, Georgiana "Gia" Marco, Robert "Bobby" Hanson, Casey Adams, and Jacob "Jake" Black.

Gia's flaming red hair and blue eyes made her stand out, add to that, she was a skilled dancer and gymnast. Bobby was striving to be president of the debate club and young scientists of America club while Brianna was hoping for role of treasurer. Bobby was blonde, tanned, wore glasses and had a very high grade-point average. While his grades gave him and Brianna something to connect on, Bobby was also pegged as a know-it-all and a teacher's pet. As a result, he was often teased for it.

Casey was of Vietnamese descent on his mother's side and was fluent in Spanish, Japanese and French, and his long, dark hair made him irresistible with the girls. Lastly, there was Jake. Olive-skinned, light brown eyes and dark brown hair, Jake was a skilled football player and baseball player.

"Hey, Olivers," said Jake with a grin as he slapped Brianna on the back. Brianna pounded her fist against his. Her, Jake and Bobby were in the same grade while Gia, Roxanne and Casey were in the same grade. Being a year apart was convenient for Roxanne and Brianna, because they shared the same group of friends.

"Salutations, Brianna, Roxanne," Bobby said with a smile.

Brianna grinned at Bobby, brushing her blue-ended brown hair out of her face. Roxanne shared a grin with Gia as she sat down next to the redhead. Just as the kids were in a good mood to be back in school, they could hear faint, annoying laughter coming from the auditorium.

"Oh no," groaned Casey, rolling his eyes.

"Bulk and Skull," Roxanne said in disdain at the sighting of Spike Skullovitch and Frances Bulkmeier. The six teens could only hope they wouldn't face harassment from Bulk and Skull, two teenagers who had gotten held back in Angel Grove High for a few years. Apparently, their parents had been classmates of Tommy and Kimberly, which gave Roxanne and Brianna much more of a desire to stay away. They were relieved however when their principal, Principal Carter, gave his speech. When it was announced that Gia, Casey and Roxanne were all sharing the same homeroom, the kids couldn't help but feel relief. They gathered their books and headed towards chemistry with their teacher Billy Cranston.

Billy Cranston was more than just an old, family friend of Tommy and Kimberly. Not only was he Roxanne's science teacher, but he was also her godfather. He'd always been close to her and her sister, and even though he wasn't blood, the girls called him "Uncle Billy." But Roxanne knew when she walked into his classroom, she had to call him "Mr. Cranston." Roxanne, Casey and Gia took their seats at the lab tables, awaiting on the arrival of Billy.

Billy arrived in the classroom, wearing his white lab coat and his hair smoothed back. Writing his name on the board, he said, "Greetings, everyone. My name is Mr. Cranston and I will be your chemistry teacher this year. Time for roll call. Casey Adams . . ." Billy went down the list until he said, "Roxanne Oliver!"

"Present!" Roxanne said, raising her hand.

Billy's eyes softened slightly at the sight of his goddaughter. While he was pleased that she was in his class, he also wasn't going to go easy on her. Despite Roxanne being his goddaughter, he had very high expectations for her and held her to them. After Billy went through the rest of roll call, gave out his syllabus and explained what the course entailed, he let his students go to their next class of the day. However, there was one student he wanted to speak with.

"Roxanne, may I have a word with you?" he asked her.

Roxanne nodded politely towards her "uncle." She walked up to his desk.

"Roxy," he said, using his nickname for her. "As you know, your science grades last semester in your dad's class verified to be inferior than I would like to see in here. It had placed you on academic probation."

"You know science and math aren't my subjects. I'd passed with D pluses," Roxanne said.

"I'm just telling you this, because I expect more out of you in here. This is the next level of science you must take and it's going to necessitate you to work harder. What are the three things I consider to be the most imperative that you apply to your quotidian life?" Billy asked her.

"Honor, courage, respect," Roxanne said.

"Exactly; therefore, I would hearten you to recognize that if you need to ask for help, you respect and honor others enough to allow them to aid you. I want to see you pass, and I am not talking about just getting by. I want to see you do better, because I know you're bright, you're exquisite; you're endowed. You just need to hone in on it and focus it. I know that you can, because I really believe in you," Billy said.

Roxanne nodded. Billy always seemed to know what to say to her to get through to her. "Thanks, Mr. Cranston," she said.

Billy gave her a gentle smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Class is over, Roxanne."

"Uncle Billy," Roxanne said with a chuckle as Billy hugged her gently and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, go off to class. I'll see you and your sister and Aunt Kat, and Uncle Jason at dinner," Billy said. Before Roxanne left the room, however, Billy added, "Oh, and if you need any assistance with geometry, just ask me."

"What about chemistry?" Roxanne asked.

"Do you covet me to just bestow you the resolutions, or do you want to receive your grade?" Billy quipped.

Roxanne smiled. "Guess you know me better than I thought," she said.

* * *

**Underwater Command Chamber**

Somewhere deep under the waters of Angel Grove's ocean, there remained a hidden fortress. The darkness of the technological cave and the coldness made it eerily calm. But the exception was the sound of soft beeping, and the quiet noises of "Ay-yi-yi" filled the air. The gentle form of Alpha Five, the peaceful robot who had aided the original Power Rangers team was strolling about, monitoring everything.

The sweet, innocent, caring robot found he was awakening again for what felt like another ten thousand years. After the death of the Rangers' mentor, Zordon, Alpha had never truly left. In fact, the droid had managed to create himself a second Command Chamber under the sea of Angel Grove. Never once did the bot ever think about leaving, not even after the Rangers had grown up and had families of their own.

Alpha Five found that he was observing the viewing globe, watching over his Rangers. He'd watched over the years as Tommy went on to become a Rangers legend. He'd watched as Tommy and Kimberly got married and had two daughters together. He'd watched as some Rangers, such as Trini, have fallen. But nevertheless, Alpha felt the need to always be there.

The robot smiled warmly at the sight of Kimberly and Tommy's daughters Roxanne and Brianna. Both were now fourteen and fifteen, and already proving to inherit their parents' traits. Both girls were skilled in martial arts and had a fighting spirit.

Suddenly, the blinking on the computers in the new Command Chamber Alpha now occupied caught his attention. Turning to the computers in the chamber, he could see alerts of an anomaly.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha said. "I do not understand!" he added as he turned his attention towards the Viewing Globe in the Chamber. Before Alpha's very eyes, he could see a monstrous figure towering over. He appeared to be a monster beyond anything any Ranger had ever faced before. His skin was made of red scales that appeared to be a form of armor. He had glowing, purple eyes, and a face that was distorted.

"If only Zordon were still here," wept Alpha as he thought of his late master who had sacrificed himself years ago. Zordon's sacrifice had allowed the Rangers' most dangerous villains such as Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd to turn to the side of good. However, Alpha continued with trying to run a diagnostic on who this mysterious new monster was. From what he could see, this monster appeared to be in Angel Grove. One would never think evil such as this would come back to the quiet town.

As Alpha continued struggling with gathering statistics on this new foe, a thought suddenly clicked with him. He knew that most of the Rangers were now residents of Angel Grove. Katherine and Jason had both bought the Youth Center and were certified karate and dance instructors. Kimberly was a cheer coach and gym teacher at Angel Grove High School, and Tommy and Billy were now science teachers. From what Alpha knew, Aisha was in Africa with Rocky, her husband. Zach was still in the Peace Conference in Switzerland. Tanya and Adam from what he knew were on a third honeymoon in England. Unfortunately, their former yellow Ranger, Trini, had been killed in a car accident back in 2001.

Alpha proceeded to look for Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Jason and Kat's locations, finding them in their respective jobs. Kimberly was currently holding cheerleading try-outs. Tommy and Billy were in a staff meeting with other science teachers. Kat was teaching a dance class. Jason was teaching a karate class for the kids. Additionally, Tommy and Kimberly's daughters were at the Youth Center with their friends Gia, Bobby, and Casey, practicing their martial arts and gymnastics. Jake however was on the football field at practice. Alpha instantly knew that now was not the time to contact his former Rangers.

* * *

**Youth Center and Juice Bar **

'Alright, this move is a piece of cake,' though Gia as she stood up on the balance beam, practicing her gymnastics. She was dressed in her usual hot pink and black work-out gear. She managed to pull off an impressive back-flip on the beam, earning her applause from those witnessing.

"Nice work there, Gia," praised Brianna with a smile from where she stood next to Bobby in Jason's karate class.

"Thanks Brianna," Gia said brightly.

"You know, Gia. I could always use some help with the dance classes here," said Kat with a smile, her Australian accent coming through heavily.

"I appreciate the offer, Kat, but between my gymnastics competitions and my dance competitions and school, I don't have time," Gia said, proceeding to get back onto the beam to continue practicing. "However, I do have some down time tomorrow. Why don't you say we go to Angel Grove beach before the semester starts getting busy? We can do some scuba diving. Bobby, I know you've been dying to test out your underwater camera to take pictures of the sea life."

"I could be down for that," Roxanne said, flashing her friend a smile.

Bobby was finding it hard, however, to keep up with Jason's karate class. Casey, Roxanne and Brianna were naturals, however. Both Oliver girls having a black belt for a father and a blue belt for a godparent most certainly helped a lot. Jason seemed to sense that Bobby was having difficulty. When it came to athletics, the young man was a remedial student.

"Bobby, everyone learns at their own pace," Jason said, leaning a hand on his student's shoulder. "Even I was a beginner once. I'm sure Mr. Cranston – your science teacher, could say the same about himself. He thought he did not have what it took, either."

Bobby nodded. "Thank you, Jason," he said.

"Alright guys, let's take fifteen minutes, and we can resume the session. Katherine, you want to help me check inventory on the equipment?" Jason said.

"Sure Jase," Kat said with a smile as they headed off towards the supplies closet. Just as they entered, the former Pink and Red Rangers felt a surging energy surrounding them, an energy that they hadn't felt for a long time.

"Kat, do you know what's happening?" Jason asked her.

"It feels like we're about to be teleported. We haven't experienced this since –" Kat said, before swirls of red and pink surrounded both her and Jason. The two adults soon found themselves in a dark hallway, and they were not alone, either. With them were Tommy, Billy and Kimberly.

"Let me guess, you guys, too?" Jason asked.

"You could say that, bro," Tommy said.

"We haven't undergone anything quite like that since our Ranger days," Billy said with a sigh.

"Well, where are we?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. Stay close, alright?" Tommy said quietly, holding his wife's hand tightly in his own. Suddenly, they could hear the soft cries of an "Ay-yi-yi-yi" that sounded all too familiar to the former Rangers.

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"It sounds like Alpha," Billy explained, leading them down the halls to what seemed to be a doorway entry. Walking inside the doorway, they could see dozens of computers turned on, as well as the familiar form of Alpha Five. For the former Rangers, it was a sight that brought them all a sense of warmth and relief.

"Alpha!" Kimberly said, her and Billy being the first ones to run up to him and embrace him.

"Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Katherine; Jason! It's so good to see you, ay-yi-yi!" Alpha cried out. Kimberly could see tears forming in the eyes of the small robot.

"Alpha, don't cry you'll rust up," Kimberly said with a gentle smile, remembering.

"Alpha, what are you doing here, buddy?" asked Tommy.

"I've been here ever since after Zordon died, Tommy," Alpha replied. "I created this Command Chamber here deep in the seas of Angel Grove to keep watch on all of you!"

"This whole time," Kat said, shaking her head with a smile towards Alpha. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Alpha, why'd you teleport us all here? What do you need?" asked Jason. "Because last time I checked, we all retired from being Rangers."

"Not exactly. Before Kim and I had our daughters, I've been busy," Tommy said.

"Yes, I am aware, Tommy. Congratulations on having formed the Dino Thunder Rangers team!" Alpha said cheerfully.

"Okay, this reunion is nice and all, but Alpha, why did you teleport us all here?" asked Jason.

"Oh, I wish it were under better circumstances, Jason. But I think you should observe the Viewing Globe! A new threat is arising here in Angel Grove!" Alpha cried out. "Ay-yi-yi!"

The former Rangers turned to look at the footage Alpha had seen nearly an hour ago. From the looks of it, this new monster was especially grotesque. It looked far worse than the Cogs, Putties and Tengas. Even Lord Zedd didn't look nearly as terrifying as this one.

"Alpha, who is this?" Jason asked.

"I was hoping Billy would be able to help me figure that out," Alpha said, a little shy about it.

"Don't worry, Alpha. I can see if there is anything Zordon left behind in the database," Billy said. "Tommy, Kim, I might be late to dinner tonight," he added.

Tommy and Kimberly both nodded. "Alright, Billy. The girls will understand. Well, Alpha we better get back home before Roxanne and Brianna come back from the Youth Center."

"Of course! I shall teleport you home, my Crane and Falcon!" Alpha said, but before he could teleport them, Tommy had one more question to ask of him.

"Wait, Alpha, before you do that . . . what about this new threat? Who is going to deal with it?" asked Tommy.

"It looks as though we're going to have to build a new Ranger team," Kat said.

* * *

**A/N: **

**What do you think of that? Good start? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing. I thrive on constructive criticism and I'd like for you all to give me just that. Don't be shy to follow and favorite, either! Hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for more! **

**Have a Morphinominal day, folks! Affirmative! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oliver Home – Kitchen **

"I can only hope and pray to God that Billy and Alpha find out something about whatever that monster is," Kimberly whispered as she stood over the stove, preparing the typical Friday night dinner she, Tommy, Roxanne, Brianna, Billy, Kat and Jason had together.

Tommy let out a sigh. "Do you think it's best we don't let the kids in on this?" he asked.

"I hate lying to our daughters, too, Tommy, but this is something they cannot know about. We never told them our secrets of being Power Rangers, ever," Kimberly said. She was relieved that Brianna and Roxanne were up in their respective bedrooms and would not be able to hear the conversation.

"Well when would we tell them?" Tommy asked. "Beautiful, I know we're retired from being Rangers, but I'd rather be honest with my kids. I mean I've had a secret mini version of the Command Center hidden in our basement ever since my days as leader of the Dino Thunder team, for God's sake! I'm surprised Brianna and Roxanne never found it!"

He remembered how when he'd first purchased their home, he'd been so paranoid at the thought of another threat arising he'd built his own version of the Command Center with Billy's assistance. However, he'd kept it hidden deep in the basement in a place that even Brianna and Roxanne would never find. But it hadn't been easy, since the basement was also the place where he kept his office, as well as a dojo and gym fully equipped. After having mentored the Dino Thunder team of Rangers in Reef Side, Tommy had grown especially nervous when building a family of his own with Kimberly. Maybe it was he being an overprotective dad, but Tommy couldn't help but be a little paranoid when it came to the safety of his daughters. That was especially after having been a mentor and high school teacher to the four other members of the Dino Thunder team, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent. After having experienced his own research being put in the wrong hands, the last thing he wanted was for his kids to be dragged into that. Even though Tommy sometimes felt like screaming his secret to his daughters, he also remembered that he could not reveal his identity to anyone.

"Because you made it very clear no one is allowed down there," Kimberly said with a shake of her head.

"Excuse me, but even though I am for telling them our history as Rangers, I am not for them going out there playing superhero like we did. Roxanne and Brianna are my princesses; my job is to protect them," Tommy said.

"I know you still see them as babies. But have you gotten a good look at them, Handsome?" Kimberly asked. "They're not little girls anymore."

"That's what scares me," Tommy said with a shake of his head as the doorbell rang. "Brianna, Roxanne go get the door! Kat and Jase are here!" he called out to them.

Brianna and Roxanne raced down the stairs to greet Kat and Jason who were waiting at the door. Jason had with him a bag for both the girls.

"Uncle Jase what's this?" Brianna asked after having hugged her godfather and godmother.

"You two are going to be excited about those. Shortly after you left those got delivered. They're your new robes for the karate class because I am here to announce you both got promoted to become teachers of the junior class," Jason said. "I figured I could use an extra set of hands around the place. And with Adam and Tanya away on another honeymoon, I figured now was the time."

"Holy shit!" Roxanne gasped as she noticed her new white and gold karate uniform and Brianna's blue one. However, her cursing didn't go unnoticed by her parents, who turned to scold her.

"Roxanne, I don't want to hear that out of your mouth," Tommy said sternly, giving her a glare.

"Sorry, Dad," Roxanne said. She'd always had a bad habit of cursing a little too often.

"Well I'm going to be holding you both to a lot of responsibility," Jason said.

"As we expected," Brianna said, brushing her fingers through her hair. She knew it was about time that she started helping out at the Juice Bar. She felt Kat sitting near her as Jason went into the kitchen to speak with Tommy and Kim.

"Tommy, I know what you're thinking, bro. But you remember what we promised twenty-five years ago," Jason hissed.

"Jase, I know! But there are days I just feel like screaming it at the sky to them!" Tommy whispered. "I need to face reality, Jase! Hell, I may see them as babies, they're fourteen and fifteen! Roxanne's going to be driving soon she'll be turning sixteen. It's time they know the truth, sooner or later."

"No, Tommy. The time will come when they have to know," Kimberly said.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Tommy hissed as Kimberly focused on not burning the meatballs in the frying pan.

Kimberly rolled her brown eyes at her husband. Sure, they had a happy marriage and rarely argued. But when it came to them discussing whether or not to reveal their pasts to their daughters, they were at each other's throats.

"All I can hope for is that Billy is making progress with tracking down who this new big bad guy is," she whispered.

* * *

**Underwater Command Chamber **

'I candidly thought Zordon had everything on every probable adversary of ours before he died,' Billy thought as he checked his watch.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha continued to cry out. "Billy, do you have any luck?"

"Negative, Alpha," Billy said with a shake of his head. "I'm going over every conceivable leeway in the database. I looked at every dossier there could perhaps be. I'm stupefied Zordon never had anything on this guy. Nevertheless, I presume he might not have had a motive to. Half the world's villains were depowered and turned respectable after Zordon's detriment. But that doesn't mean there couldn't be other resources out there. What I would advise is trying to contact the SPD Rangers, or even the Time Force team, and see what they can find out."

"Of course, Billy! I shall contact them and then teleport you and the other former Rangers here once I find out anything," Alpha said.

"Alright, appreciations, Alpha," Billy said, leaning a hand onto the robot's shoulder. "Teleport me to Tommy and Kim's house. I've got obligations to attend to."

"Right away, Billy!" Alpha said cheerfully, before Billy vanished from the Chamber in a flash of blue. He found he was right outside Tommy and Kim's house, and the door was unlocked. Tommy had made his home an "open door policy." Tommy's mother and father, James and Melissa, had expressed concern about burglars and possible attackers. But all Tommy had to do was remind his mother and father, as well as Kimberly's mother Caroline, that he was a fourth-degree black belt. That was all the convincing needed for Caroline, James and Melissa to be assured they were safe in the house. When Billy opened the door, Roxanne and Brianna sprung off the couch to greet him with hugs. Although he tended to come over often, he hadn't seen Brianna all summer because she had been away at camp.

"Jesus, Brianna look at you. You're like a woman," he told her, running his fingers through the blue ends of her hair. "And the hair pigment, it adulates you."

"Thanks, Billy," Brianna said with a grin before he made his way into the kitchen.

"Did you find out anything?" Kat asked.

"Negative," Billy said with a shake of his head. "All the annals Zordon had on conceivable rogues; he did not seem to have any that correspond the description of this one. My philosophy is attesting to be more meticulous. This must be a peril Zordon wasn't cognizant of. Because if he had been, he would have divulged us about it long ago."

"I . . . do not know what you just said but . . ." Jason started to say.

"It means Zordon did not have any record of this villain we're up against," Billy said, suddenly missing Trini. If she had been there, she would have been able to be his translator, because she spoke his language. Kimberly seemed to sense Billy's sadness, because she placed a hand on his arm as she started setting the table for dinner.

"Billy, we all miss Trini, too," she said softly.

"She was the only one that understood me," Billy pointed out sadly as he felt Tommy's hand resting on his shoulder, pulling out a chair for him to sit down. "At least with her around, she spoke my etymological tongue – language," he added hastily, to avoid any confusion.

Everyone grew solemn. With the anniversary of Trini's death coming so close, everyone was feeling the sadness creeping in. For Kimberly, Trini had been her sister in every way but blood. Trini had been the one she'd run to if the fighting in her household between her mom and dad had become too much. Trini had been the only one to understand Billy and often translated for him, and had been one of the first people that reached out to him after he'd lost his mother to cancer. The loss of Trini had been devastating for them all, even more so than losing Zordon when he'd sacrificed himself.

"And somehow . . . losing Zordon was nothing compared to the deaths of Trini and my mother," Billy said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah," Jason said softly as Roxanne and Brianna came into the kitchen. Immediately, the former Rangers attitudes shifted. The last thing they wanted was for Roxanne and Brianna to see them upset. If the girls saw, they'd ask questions as to why. Both girls were very intelligent, Roxanne more so street smart and Brianna more so book smart. Those two different forms of intelligence made them very observant and thoughtful. They knew everything that was going on around them. That was why it was all the more vital that the former Rangers made sure their secrets were kept secret. Tommy hadn't even told his daughters of his career as the black Dino Thunder Ranger, and how he'd been a mentor and father-like figure to his first set of students, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Kira Ford, Conner McKnight and Ethen James. They – whether Tommy believed it or not at the time – had truly been his first children. He'd felt like a real uncle or father to the four of them, and Kim had been around to see it, too.

"Alright guys, let's eat," Kimberly suggested, changing the subject.

Roxanne and Brianna both quirked an eyebrow. They weren't stupid. They knew their parents and godparents had been talking about Trini, the girl they'd heard of, but never met. They knew their mother was just changing the subject to avoid the atmosphere from getting to solemn.

"Alright, so, how was your first day?" Kat asked them finally.

"It was good," Roxanne said.

"And she got my lecture about keeping her grades up," Billy said.

"Uncle Billy, I keep telling you! I _am _doing the work, but it's almost as though I'm in this state of being so hyper, I cannot focus myself, and when I read, or try to do a math equation, it's like I am seeing everything backwards," Roxanne said, frustrated. "I'm just not good in school. Not everyone can be you, or Brianna."

"Hey, don't compare yourself to your sister. Everyone learns differently," Tommy said. "I struggled with science and math, too, okay?"

"You're the one to talk, former paleontologist and now high school science teacher," Roxanne huffed as she attempted to eat her lasagna.

"Look, as long as you're trying that's all that counts," said Jason, trying to offer his own words of encouragement. "You're extremely disciplined with karate. Try and take that discipline you apply to your martial arts and use that to focus yourself in the classroom. You've got other talents; you can apply that somewhere."

Roxanne breathed out a sigh. "I just hate feeling like the dumbass when I stand up there in front of my classmates and I have to present something or perform an experiment."

"You're not a dumbass. Don't talk like that," Kimberly said sternly. "You're not stupid. It takes intelligence to be talented at martial arts and other athletics. You're excellent at softball and basketball."

"Why does it feel as though those are the only things that I am good at?" Roxanne asked.

"Not true either," Kat said. "You're also very talented with art. You excel in art class where your mum and dad both struggled with it in school."

Roxanne breathed out a sigh. In addition to karate and other athletics, she'd always loved art. She'd always considered herself talented with it, but never saw it as a career for her to have.

Brianna, sensing her older sister's frustration, breathed out a sigh. Being the most intelligent one in the family, Roxanne often found she was comparing herself to her sister. Almost every teacher she'd had in middle school and elementary school asked Roxanne, "Why can't you be more like Brianna and apply yourself?" More than anything, it always made Roxanne feel like the stupid kid in the classroom while her sister was put on a pedestal as the perfect student.

"Look, in her defense, it's not easy when you've got me, the sister who is praised by everyone as being the "perfect student." Everything just comes naturally to me; it's a gift. In all fairness, I'm sick of people comparing us, too," Brianna said with a shake of her head.

Roxanne shook her head. "You're just saying that to try and make me feel better. It's not working. More than anything, I'm sick of this bullshit."

Tommy cast her another stare to remind her to watch her language. But he also sympathized with her greatly especially as he watched his oldest daughter's eyes go glassy with unshed tears. Many didn't realize that Roxanne worked so hard for her accomplishments and no matter what, she did try. He'd watched her struggle with her science grades all throughout her freshman year due to him having been her teacher. She'd gone to tutors and had tried to do everything right. Tommy knew, however, that she would not have passed with the grades she'd been getting. He'd given her an option for extra credit as a result. With help of Billy, Roxanne's extra credit assignment had managed to help her pass with a D-grade. More than anything, Roxanne hated it when others pitied her like that. It made her feel like even more of a failure than she already did when her teachers gave her a pass.

'I just hate having others pity me,' Roxanne thought bitterly as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. She could feel Billy pulling her closer to him, hugging her as he kissed her in her hair.

"Roxanne you're going to pass this year; you're so smart," Kat said.

Roxanne shook her head. She did not want to hear it. She was tired of hearing the same things being said to her over and over. She could feel Brianna reaching across the table to grab onto her hand.

"Roxanne, listen to me," Billy said softly. "I was like you when I was in school. Sure, I was like Brianna where I had the unsurpassed marks. Me, and the others – your mom and dad included – we were considered the superlative students in the school. But one day, I'd obtained a B on a science test, and it had been humiliating because my science teacher came up to me to apologize to me as she gave me my test. I was perplexed because I'd never received a B before, ever. I loathed the thought of anyone commiserating with me, because no matter how much I may have struggled with martial arts or athletics or even the death of my mother, I knew school was the one thing I was superior at."

"Over a B, are you kidding me?" Roxanne asked, exasperated. "I would kill to receive a B in anything!"

"I know, and I see that now," Billy said, sternly yet gently. "But you cannot allow yourself to be outclassed at it. You ought to recognize yourself enough to know that you have value. When I'd gotten that B, I had thought my forthcoming was concluded. Nevertheless, I'd pulled myself up, and I'd prospered. I affirm, you're a carbon-copy of me. If I can do it, you can do it."

Roxanne couldn't help but smile at Billy's words. Even though he often used a vocabulary she did not quite understand, she somehow understood what he had to say. She even felt comforted by it. After sitting there in silence for a moment, Tommy decided to change the subject.

"Alright, so, plans for the weekend?" he asked.

Roxanne and Brianna straightened up, their moods suddenly shifting. "Well, we're thinking about going to the beach tomorrow."

"With who?" Kimberly asked.

"Gia, Bobby, Casey and Jake," Roxanne said, listing her usual group of friends she normally hung out with. "We're going scuba-diving Bobby's been wanting to test out his new under-water camera equipment."

"Alright, just be sure you're home in time for dinner," Kimberly said.

"Dad, is our scuba equipment in storage?" asked Brianna.

"Yes, and I will get it for you out of storage. You know I don't want anyone down there, ever," Tommy said, remembering that their storage space was also his Command Center.

"You never allow anyone down there," groaned Brianna.

"And with good reason," Kat said, casting Tommy a glance. She knew about his secret Command Center in his home just as much as their other friends did.

For the rest of the evening, Tommy, Kimberly, their daughters, Billy, Kat and Jason found they were having a normal, quiet dinner. Even with a new threat on the horizon, everything was peaceful.

However, the former Power Rangers knew that this bliss wouldn't last forever. Weird and crazy crap were guaranteed to happen to them at some point. They did not realize just how soon that would end up happening.

* * *

**Underwater Command Chamber – Three Hours Later **

Down in the Command Chamber, Alpha Five found that he was scrambling through the data that had been sent to him by the Time Force Rangers. Having contacted Wesley, Eric, and Eric's wife Taylor from the Wild Force team, Alpha had wanted to make sure that the time traveling Rangers had heard of anything in the future. Thankfully, Wes, Eric and Taylor were in the present and residing in Silver Hills. Eric and Taylor managed to pull a favor with their previous teammates Jen, Katie and Lucas, who had managed to collect the data on this new threat.

According to Eric and Taylor, this new, monstrous threat was named Lord Hades. Eric had sounded quite serious when giving the name attached to this new threat.

"_When one names himself after a god, he tends to believe he's worthy of ruling the world," _Eric had said. The tone in his voice had greatly concerned Alpha. Of course, they'd dealt with foes such as Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and Mondo, who had been sadistic in their own ways. Even Ivan Ooze had been one opponent who had been one of their toughest. Ooze had succeeded in nearly killing Zordon and had drained Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha's power. They had had to travel to Phaedos to get the power of the spirit animals from Dulcea. It had been the most perilous mission they'd been on, even more so than when Tommy had become Rita's evil Green Ranger.

Alpha wanted to believe with every wire in his being that this new threat wasn't something that would force the previous Rangers to come out of retirement. Tommy and Kimberly have worked so hard to have a quiet, peaceful life with their two children. Rocky and Aisha, as well as Tanya and Adam, were enjoying their time together. Kat and Jason were busy operating the Youth Center. Billy's life was fulfilled with teaching at the high school. Zach was still in Switzerland.

They were all finally experiencing peace and quiet for the first time in twenty-five years. The last thing Alpha wanted to see happen was for something to come in and screw it up for them. The Rangers had enough to worry about in their lives. The last thing they needed was to have to worry about battling monsters again.

However, Alpha also knew he needed to make the Rangers aware. Observing the Viewing Globe, he could see Tommy and Kimberly sending their daughters off to their rooms for the night. Billy was at his apartment, working on his lesson plans. Kat and Jason were in the apartment above the Youth Center, watching TV. Alpha decided now was as good a time as any to teleport them to the Command Chamber. In flashes of red, white, pink and blue, Tommy, Kim, Kat, Jason and Billy appeared in the Chamber. Billy was in his sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. Tommy and Kim were in their sleeping clothes. All looked exhausted, yet also eager.

"Alpha, did you find out anything on who this new villain is in Angel Grove?" asked Kat around a deep yawn. She and Jason were in their pajamas and socks, clearly ready to go to bed. Jason pressed a soft kiss to Kat's forehead, rubbing her arm.

"Yes, Katherine, I did," Alpha said, distressed. "I managed to get in contact with the Time Force Rangers! According to Eric and Taylor, this new threat is named Lord Hades."

"As in the Greek god?" Kimberly asked.

"The very same, Kimberly," Alpha said.

"Well, that should give us a cause to be apprehensive," whispered Billy, rubbing his eyes. "Well, I would gladly stay here tonight and help you look for anymore data, Alpha. I guess I should start brewing up a pot of coffee. I'm in for a long night."

"We'll come by and bring you your breakfast from the Youth Center," Jason said. "In the meantime, we should all go back to our homes. Let us know if anything ends up happening . . . like what monsters this one would bring with him. After facing tengas, putties and cogs, I've got the feeling we'll be in for the long haul."

"Not to mention those dinosaur-mutant freaks my research had ended up producing," Tommy whispered, shuddering at the memory of Mesagog. "Alpha, teleport us back home, please. I don't want my kids getting suspicious."

"As you wish, Tommy," Alpha said. With a stream of white, red and pink, the others left, leaving Billy and Alpha alone in the Chamber.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Be sure to review if you want more next time, folks! Affirm yourself! - **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**

**Also, be sure to check out my series I'm working on with MarvelMaster 616, Peace in Our Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Angel Grove Beach **

The next day, Georgiana "Gia" Marco found she was sitting on the rocks overlooking the oceans of Angel Grove Beach. The wind flowed through her shoulder-length red hair as she kept her eyes closed in her moment of meditation. Being out in the middle of the beaches of her hometown made her feel the most at peace, and it allowed her to escape from the toxicity of her household.

It was a known fact among her friends that Gia's homelife was dysfunctional. Her father was a criminal who had gone to prison for possession of illegal firearms, fraud, stalking, and murder when Gia was four years old. However, although Gia's mother had ended up divorcing her dad, she'd gotten remarried several times to men who were gold diggers. Her mother was a successful interior designer and often made bad choices in terms of the boyfriends she brought home. Almost all of them wanted Gia's mom strictly for money. For Gia, the fifteen-year-old was frustrated that her mother could not see how badly it hurt her. She didn't have a relationship with her dad. But luckily, she'd found surrogate parents in Doctor Tommy Oliver and his wife, Kimberly.

Tommy and Kim had been more of parents to her than her own parents. When she was younger, it was often Gia would sleep over at Roxanne and Brianna's house to avoid her toxic homelife. It got to a point where she started calling Tommy and Kimberly "Mom" and "Dad," because they made her feel so loved. Although she knew her mother loved her, Gia still could not take that her mother kept dating people who took advantage of her like that.

As Gia sat there on the rocks, she took a deep breath. The smell of sea water filled her nose as she could hear another presence behind her.

"You're here early," quipped Jake, setting down his equipment for their scuba diving that day.

"I've always been an early riser, Jake," Gia said.

Jake took a seat beside her. Over his wetsuit he was wearing his red hoodie. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Just thinking about how and why my crap homelife can cause me such a misery," Gia said with a sigh.

"Come on, G," Jake whispered. "Let me guess. More troubles with another boyfriend your mom brought home?"

"How'd you figure?" Gia asked.

"I just know," Jake said.

Gia breathed out a sigh. "I just wish she'd go about finding men in a different way. Isabella, Gabrielle and I agree that she has got a shitty taste in men," she sighed, referring to her two older sisters. "Sometimes I just wish I could get away."

"Go where?" Jake asked.

"Anywhere," Gia said. "Sure, Angel Grove is beautiful, but my shitty life at home makes me wish I can change it all."

"Well, if you'd want to, we can to get up and go anywhere else right now," Jake teased.

"Okay, you do not have the balls to do something like that, Jake," Gia said with a smirk.

"I think I do," Jake said.

"You'll fuck up your entire career as Angel Grove High's start athlete, and you will be viewed as a disgrace."

"My dad won't be pleased about that," Jake quipped bitterly. A huge part of why he did sports was simply to please his father, who constantly compared his son to him. As they continued to sit there, they could hear Bobby approaching with Casey.

"Greetings, my friends," Bobby said.

Gia and Jake both grinned in their brainy friend's direction as Roxanne and Brianna came up behind them.

"Alright guys, are we ready to do this?" asked Casey with a smile.

"Yes," said Jake. "Bobby, did you bring the camera?"

"Yes, Jake, I did," Bobby said as he pulled off his yellow sweatshirt to reveal his own wetsuit he was wearing.

Roxanne and Brianna breathed out sighs as they checked their diving gear over. Once they made sure their gear was working properly, they put it on and they got into the water, swimming with no particular destination in mind.

Being under the oceans of Angel Grove reminded the teenagers of the simple things in life. Feeling the cool, ocean water hitting them against their skin briefly made Gia, Roxanne and Jake forget about their drama and troubles in their personal lives. The ocean was the one place where they could escape to and have some serenity in their lives. Gia stayed close by Roxanne and Casey while Brianna stuck with Bobby and Jake. Under the water, Bobby was in his element, taking photographs of the sea life that was there. Going deeper under the water to explore further, the teenagers had the intention of going towards a small, secluded island that was off the coast of Angel Grove. For the last two years, that area had been their space to go if they needed a break from reality. With their cell phones, bags and towels locked away in lockers at the beach, the kids knew they had a few hours to kill before needing to go back home to their parents.

Casey, being the daredevil that he was, swam even deeper than the rest of them. He could have _sworn _he saw something glowing underneath the sands of the ocean floor. Casey had always been the one with a taste for adventure. Oftentimes, it led to him doing something stupid. Luckily, Casey made it easy to communicate with the others while they were in the water.

_**Hey guys, I found something in the sand. I think we should check it out, **_he signed to them, using sign language. Due to his father being deaf, Casey was fluent and had taught the others how to sign.

_**Casey, don't do anything stupid, **_signed Jake, rolling his eyes under his eyewear.

_**He's Casey, Jake, **_signed back Roxanne, rolling her eyes as well. She loved Casey to death, but he did things that often made her question his sanity. Not wanting Casey to get caught up in any kind of trouble, the five others followed him, going deeper underneath the water to examine what was glowing in the sand. Reaching the bottom, the teenagers dug around to find what appeared to be six crystals. The six crystals were glowing with strange auras of pink, yellow, white, red, blue and black.

'Holy shit,' thought Gia as she picked up the pink crystal shard, examining it closely.

'What is this?' wondered Bobby as he picked up the yellow one.

Brianna and Roxanne each took the white and blue crystal shards in the palms of their hands. It was a sight that looked much more stunning than anything the teenagers could have ever imagined seeing in their wildest fantasies. Jake's eyes grew wider in fascination as he examined the red one, the same with Casey and the black one. However, that was when they all took notice to something. There were auras surrounding their bodies, matching the colors of the crystals.

_**Guys, we glow! **_Gia signed to them excitedly as she took notice to the glow of pink surrounding her.

Everyone laughed at the sight. It was quite the surprise to them all that they had found something so magnificent. As the six teenagers floated underneath the waters of Angel Grove, that was the moment they could feel something that felt unmistakably like fire surrounding them. Fire . . . under the water? It had to have been a mistake.

_**Guys, we better split, **_signed Roxanne, determined to lead herself and her friends out of the water.

_**Right with you, sis, **_Brianna said, reaching for her older sister's hand so that they could swim back towards the beaches of Angel Grove. Just as they were about to head back to the safety of the shoreline, they could hear something that sounded like angry snarls, and the combustions seemed to increase around them as the smell of fire grew. The six teens choked on the smoke surrounding them, despite the oxygen tanks that they were hooked up to bringing oxygen to their lungs.

The waves around them seemed to increase as the heat grew more intense. The fire burned on their skin as they clutched onto the crystals in the palms of their hands. Brianna and Roxanne were by far choking the worst out of everyone. The waves thrashed about as they struggled to try and reach the surface of the waters above. Jake instinctively grabbed onto Gia's hand, squeezing hard while Bobby gabbed hold of Brianna. Tears filled Roxanne's eyes as she could feel herself growing weaker and light-headed as her anxiety started to grow. Her lungs seemed to constrict as she struggled to take in a breath. Between the smoke and fire building up in the oceans and the ocean waters thrashing so heavily, it was making it difficult for all six to breathe. After about twenty-five minutes of struggling, the six teenagers felt their eyes roll into the back of their heads as they lost consciousness.

* * *

**Underwater Command Chamber – Thirty-Five Minutes Later **

That morning, Billy found that he was half-asleep at the lab station in the new Command Chamber, leaning over his desk with a cup of coffee resting there. He sipped at it slowly, trying to gather up all the data that the Time Force Rangers had sent their way regarding Lord Hades.

Billy was known amongst his friends for being a workaholic. He was very passionate when it came to his research. Back when he had been a Ranger, he'd been the one responsible for building the communicator watches that they all used. Some joked Billy had technically created the first cell phone, since the communicators had a cell phone range. But when it came to stopping and resting, especially when a threat arose, Billy was remedial. He often used his work as a way to distract himself, especially after having lost Trini.

Thinking about Trini never failed to bring tears to his eyes. He couldn't help but think of all the times he could have had a chance with her. He would never admit it, but Trini truly had been one of his first crushes. But he's suppressed it. He thought that there was no way Trini would want to be with somebody like him. Plus, he'd found a string of other girls he'd had an interest in. Melissa . . . Marge . . . Laura . . . Violet . . . Cestria. None could ever compare to Trini. He remembered her beauty . . . her thick black hair, her warm, dark brown eyes, her smile, her laugh. Nothing could ever compare to her. However, he'd always felt fear that Trini thought of him as nothing more than a brother. That was why Billy had held back from telling her how he'd truly felt. It was one of the many regrets he held onto. That was why Trini's death had hurt the worst.

Forcing the tears back, he decided to get back to his work as he let out a deep yawn. However, he could hear the sounds of the others teleporting in, with his breakfast.

"Hey, buddy," Jason whispered, placing a bag from the Youth Center down on the table, as well as a to-go cup that held a berry smoothie. "Any progress?"

"Affirmative, Jase," Billy yawned out.

"How much coffee did you drink?" Kimberly asked, concerned as she sat next to him, a hand on his back.

"Numerous pots," Billy whispered, yawning again as he attempted to sit up.

"Bill, it's official. You gotta give yourself a break," Tommy said with a shake of his head, worried about his friend's lifestyle choices, especially when it came to sleep.

"Eat," Katherine insisted, thrusting the to-go bag towards Billy which held a bagel with a sunny-side-up egg, bacon and melted cheddar cheese, as well as home-fries. "You need breakfast," she added.

Billy nodded, straightening himself up in his seat as he proceeded to eat his breakfast. The others joined him in eating.

"So, Billy, tell us the progress you made last night," Kim said, drinking her strawberry smoothie.

"Well, from what I've congregated based on the statistics sent to me by Eric and Taylor, this rogue, Lord Hades – he's apparently viewing himself as the successor to Lord Zedd. Do you recollect the vocation you did those years back, Jason, with all the other previous Red Rangers?" Billy asked.

"Yes, and Katherine and Kim never allowed Tommy and I to forget the consequences of going off to the moon without telling them," Jason said, catching Kat's glare she was sending as she drank her chocolate, banana smoothie.

"Well, ostensibly, that was not Zedd's zord," Billy said with a shake of his head. "It was a decoy. And apparently, Lord Hades has the real one."

"That's impossible," Tommy said with a shake of his head.

"Have I ever deceived you previously, Tommy?" Billy asked in a serious tone as he ate his breakfast sandwich.

"No, never," Tommy said.

"Well, trust that I am telling you the truth," Billy said. "Apparently, Lord Hades has got quite the god-complex. He'd named himself after a Greek God believing he has got the rights to take hegemony of the universe. He wants to conquer Earth next, since he's already conquered other planets. He's baser than Zedd ever could have been. Ostensibly, he's looking for Zeo crystal shards . . . yes there are other shards of the Zeo crystal. All Taylor and Eric have told me is that Lord Hades has his hands on two Zeo shards: green and purple, and they hold the spirit animals of the phoenix and the fox. If he gets his hands on six more, he will have the ultimate power and control. Nonetheless as you already understand, whoever is worthy becomes bonded to the Zeo crystal. This means we must have faith that if those Zeo crystal shards are found by anyone, that those crystal shards are in the right hands. But Lord Hades isn't without his followers. He has companions called hell hounds – mongrels that can be transformed from ash. They are by far the most hazardous beasts anyone has faced."

Jason, Kat, Kimberly and Tommy sat there, taking in this information.

"Well, where are those Zeo crystal shards now?" Kim asked.

"That's the enquiry at hand. No one knows. Alpha hasn't been able to find anything." Billy drank his smoothie, thankful his friends had come by with food.

Suddenly, that was when Kim's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kim asked.

"_Is this Kimberly Oliver?" _

"Yes, this is her," Kim said.

"_Mrs. Oliver, this is Nurse Bailey Logan. Your daughters, Brianna and Roxanne have been brought to Angel Grove Hospital along with their friends, Jacob, Georgiana, Robert and Casey. They were found scuba-diving in the oceans of Angel Grove Beach, and were seen floating on the water unconscious. You must come immediately," _the voice on the other line said.

"Oh – Okay, my husband and I will be right there!" Kim said, the panic in her voice alerting Alpha.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Brianna and Roxanne are in the hospital. We have to go," Kim said, grabbing her husband's hand as she gestured for Alpha to teleport them out and to the hospital. Once they landed outside, the worried parents ran into the building, seeing the other parents there. Gia's mother Donna was sitting in the waiting room chair, her leg shaking. Jake's father and mother Louis and Deborah looked worried sick. Casey's mother and father, Damien and Alison looked pale with fear. Bobby's father Johnathan had his hands folded hard in his lap. Kim and Tommy let out a sigh as they took their seat next to Bobby's father. Bobby's father was raising his son as a single dad, as his wife Amanda had died in a car accident when Bobby was an infant. In many ways, Bobby considered Kim and Tommy his second parents. Kim had given him a mother's love from day one and gave him her heart.

"Kim, Tommy," Johnathan Hanson breathed as he hugged the both of them.

"Hi," Kimberly breathed. "We came as soon as we heard."

That was when the doctors came into the room.

"Family for Roxanne and Brianna Oliver?"

"Family for Jacob Black?"

"Family for Georgiana Marco?"

"Family for Casey Adams?"

All the parents rose from their seats.

"We're Roxanne and Brianna's mother and father. Are they okay?" Tommy asked anxiously, wanting to hear the news on his girls.

"My name is Dr. Heather Carlson. Well, the condition for all six of them is the same. They were found floating out at sea by the coastguard, unconscious. They were brought to shore by the lifeguard on the beach. All six have caught pneumonia due to the water that somehow got into their lungs, despite them wearing protective gear meant for scuba-divers. They all have mild hypothermia, as well, and there are signs of smoke inhalation. Luckily, they all would only have to stay here overnight for observation, then they can all go home," the doctor for Brianna and Roxanne said.

"Thank you," breathed Kimberly in relief that her daughters were alright.

"You can go in and see them," the doctor said.

Kim and Tommy quickly went down the halls towards their daughters' hospital room. Walking inside, they could see both their girls' faces had slightly blue tints due to the fact they'd been left in freezing water for as long as they had been. Both were shivering from the cold despite the blankets wrapped around their bodies. Walking over to their kids, Tommy and Kim sat in the chairs at either side of their daughters' beds, kissing their foreheads. However, that was when Brianna and Roxanne's doctor came into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I just wanted to ask you something. Brianna and Roxanne were holding these when they were found by the coastguard." The doctor handed them two, glowing shards which were bright with white and blue auras. "Do these mean anything?"

Tommy and Kimberly shook their heads. Though this did mean something. Somehow, Brianna and Roxanna and their friends had found the six Zeo crystal shards Billy had mentioned earlier. Tommy and Kim instantly knew that that meant their daughters held onto the spirit animals of the wolf and the falcon – Billy and Tommy's spirit animals, to be specific.

"But we are assuming that whatever these things are, they mean something to Roxanne and Brianna. We'll hold onto these," said Tommy, taking the Zeo crystal pieces from the doctor and placing them on the table next to Roxanne and Brianna's beds. The doctor left the room, leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone with their daughters.

"You do know what this means, right?" Kim asked softly.

"I know, Beautiful," Tommy whispered. "This means the Zeo crystal shards are bonded to Roxanne and Brianna. They now hold the powers of me and Billy's spirit animals. There's nothing we can do about it; you know that."

"But . . . Tommy, I thought we agreed we did not want to involve our daughters in our pasts as Rangers," Kimberly said quietly.

"I do not think we have got much of a choice at this point, Kim," Tommy said. "They're both such great kids. You know those two do not back down from anything. They're spitfires – even if we tried talking them out of it, we wouldn't be able to, especially if it's what they want. Although I hate it, the Zeo crystals are bonded to them. There's no forcing it away. I've seen it with the Dino Thunder team; Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent were bonded to their dino gems, much like how I was bonded to the black dino gem. If the gem or the crystal or the power coin chooses you, it means you're worthy of being a Ranger."

"I don't like this, Tommy," Kimberly said quietly as she leaned into her husband's arms.

"I don't like it, either. But Kim, we have got to be honest with the girls now. Do you think we should show them our video diary – the same one we had Conner, Ethan and Kira watch after I was kidnapped by Mesagog?"

"I think that that would help put some things into perspective," Kimberly said in agreement.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

The fiery depths of an unknown location seemed to scorch with a blaze of rage. White-hot flames licked the ground of a throne room as growls and rattling chains sounded throughout. Water dripped down from the ceiling of the dungeon-like space. This was no place for anybody to ever be. But for the self-proclaimed God of Hell, Lord Hades sat at his throne, stroking the heads of two of his hell hounds, who snarled at his sides. They were attached to chains mounted to the brick walls, their glowing red eyes making them look all the more menacing.

Lord Hades sat there, observing the planet known as Earth from his palace on the moon. His red, scaled, body armor was the color of blood. His distorted face further looked disturbing as his eyes glowed a shade of violet. The alien-being who had managed to succeed Lord Zedd's legacy growled as he watched the activity that was happening below on planet Earth. With his vision enhanced to X-ray vision, the hellish alien demon growled in anger, further aggravating his already-enraged hell hounds, which looked like dogs cross between a Pitbull and a wolf. He'd just watched as his efforts of stopping those six teenagers – two of them being the daughters of former Power Rangers – from bonding with the Zeo crystals had failed. He'd been so close to getting the last six Zeo crystal shards after having gotten two of them. They had been spread throughout various planets, yet somehow, six of them had arrived on Earth at the bottom of the ocean. He'd sent his hell hounds down to retrieve the crystal shards, but the six teenagers had gotten their hands on them. In addition to that, those six teenagers had _survived _his attempt at killing them in the Angel Grove ocean. It proved the crystals had bonded themselves to the teens, furthering angering the man who had named himself after the God of the Underworld.

'Those teenage brats bonded to the Zeo crystals!' Lord Hades thought as he sat there, his anger boiling over as his glare darkened on his features. 'Doesn't surprise me too much, though, given the original Power Rangers here on Earth were nothing more than teenage pests. I cannot give up my destiny of holding the power of the Zeo crystal. I must succeed where Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa failed.'

As Lord Hades spied on the six, now-unconscious teens who were lying in hospital beds, he took notice of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver – the original green and pink Power Rangers. Lord Hades felt as though he should have figured that the crystal shards would choose to bond to the next of kin in the Oliver and Hart family bloodline. Turning towards the zord Lord Zedd had once possessed, the demon smiled bitterly.

'It would amuse me to go up against these . . . _adolescents,_' Lord Hades thought, the smile on his face cold, calculated and enough to scare the piss out of anyone. Around him, the flames seemed to raise higher as his hell hounds snarled and howled at his sides.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hanson Home – Bobby's Room **

That following Monday, Bobby was awakening in his bedroom. After having gotten discharged from the hospital Sunday afternoon, Bobby went home with his father, who told reminded him he was going to be out of town on a business trip for the week.

The experience of nearly drowning and inhaling smoke in the oceans of Angel Grove made Bobby second-guess whether the small, beach town in California was the safest place to live. Never had there ever been something like that taking place, ever. Of course, people talked about how twenty-five years ago, there had been a team called the Power Rangers who had fought monsters terrorizing Angel Grove. But the way most in the town talked about it, it was all a myth; a hoax, because the town had been quiet for so many years, now. However, for some reason, despite that experience of nearly drowning while scuba-diving, the glowing, yellow-colored crystal was still somehow in his possession. Bobby did not know what the meaning of it was, but he did know whatever it was that somebody was going through a hell of a lot of trouble to try and get their hands on it. For some odd reason, it made Bobby feel a sense of protectiveness over this new-found artifact, wondering what it could possibly mean for him.

Deciding that he needed to start his day, Bobby proceeded to make his way into his bathroom for a hot shower. He passed his pet cat, Rorschach, as he made his way down the hallway. Starting the water, steam began to build up in the bathroom as Bobby proceeded to brush his teeth.

As he went through his morning routine, he couldn't help but think about his other friends and how they were doing after the ordeal from Saturday. The last time he saw Brianna and Roxanne, they were all leaving the hospital with their families. He could remember the looks on their parents' faces. Their parents had been worried sick over them all.

As Bobby closed his eyes, he washed his hair under the shower's warm water. He knew that he had a regular school day that day, and that he had to put his name on the sign-up sheet for the young scientists of America club, as well as debate team. Plus, he knew soon enough he was going to be tutoring children in the Angel Grove Middle School since he was now in the high school. As he was about to continue washing the rest of his body, he felt his feet slip under him in the soaking wet tub. Grabbing hold of the window silt to hold himself up, Bobby was shocked to see that somehow, his grip had caused the stone to break under his grasp. Bobby gasped out in shock, his eyes going wide as he took in the damage he had caused.

'Oh God . . . Dad's gonna kill me,' he thought. 'H-How did I do that?'

* * *

**Marco Home – Gia's Room **

Gia groaned as the sound of her alarm playing the song "Perfect Day" from _Legally Blonde _sounded throughout her room. Her muscles ached as she stretched them out. After the incident at the beach with her friends, Gia had been especially sore, only to find she didn't have any injuries. Surprisingly, she didn't have any broken bones. The doctor had told her she had crashed into rocks, and it had caused some severe bruising around her ribcage. Slamming her hand against her phone, which was playing the song to wake her in the morning, Gia was surprised to find that somehow, her turning off her alarm had caused her iPhone X to break. Looking over at her white bedside table, Gia was shocked to also see that her hand had broken the nightstand. Tearing her blush and black PB Teen blankets off her body, Gia jumped out of bed to observe the damage she had done.

'Mom's not gonna be happy about that,' she thought as she brushed her hand through her fiery red hair. She sat down at her vanity and proceeded to put on some makeup, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. The fact that she had managed to break not only her brand-new phone, but also her nightstand, disturbed the young woman greatly. Turning her head towards her other nightstand, she could see the strange, pink crystal glowing in a way that seemed a lot more intense than it had been when she'd uncovered it in the bottom of the ocean floor.

'What's happening?' she thought as she quickly made her way downstairs to the kitchen to fix herself a berry smoothie with vanilla-flavored Whey powder – something she always kept on hand due to her being competitive with gymnastics. Fixing herself her breakfast, Gia couldn't help but feel that something strange was going on. Suddenly, she worried about leaving that crystal alone in her bedroom, so she proceeded to race upstairs to grab it and put it in her backpack. Running out the door with her smoothie to go, Gia took notice to Jake, who was leaving his house across the street from hers.

"Jake," she called to him, running to catch up with him.

"Hey, G," Jake told her.

"Jacob, when you awoke this morning . . . did you notice anything weird going on?" she asked.

"You too?" Jake raised a brow at her as they walked to school.

Gia proceeded to show Jacob her shattered cellphone. "I did this, just by slapping my hand down to stop my alarm. I'd say I'm in the perfect position to be freaking out," she said as she drank her smoothie.

Jacob let out a sigh. "I'm glad to see that it's not just me, Gia," he whispered to her as they could see Casey approaching them. He was wearing a black zip-up and jean, as well as his Converse, skating on his skateboard.

"Hey, did you guys . . .?"

"Something weird happened to you, too?" asked Gia.

Casey nodded, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket.

"We better find Roxanne, Brianna and Bobby," Gia said as they proceeded to walk towards the high school. By the time they reached there, it was completely normal. It felt too normal, considering what had happened to them that morning. Walking towards their lockers, they passed Roxanne, who was struggling with her locker combination. It was typical of her to constantly forget the combination to her locker. It had been a trait she'd gotten from her father, who had been forgetful about everything, and he still was.

Gia walked over to her best friend just as Roxanne accidentally ripped her locker door off the hinges, catching the attention of their classmates.

"Shit," Roxanne whispered as her text books spilled out of the locker. Her face went red with embarrassment as Bulk and Skull came over, cackling. She turned to the two bullies, "Bulk, Skull, shut the hell up. You're to talk. You have this happen to you every other day of the week. Go fuck a duck!" she spat, putting on an ice, cold glare. Her brown eyes seemed to flash a shade of white as Bulk and Skull ran off down the halls. They knew better than to mess with Roxanne or her sister. They knew who Roxanne and Brianna's parents and godparents were.

Gia, Casey and Jake ran over to help her collect her books as Billy came rushing out of his classroom.

"Roxanne," he said to her, kneeling. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know, Mr. Cranston," she said, honestly. "I was trying to get my locker open and all of a sudden my locker door came off its hinges!"

"I'll call a custodian to have that looked at. In the meantime, go to class," Billy told her, leaning a gentle hand on her shoulder. He knew Roxanne was just stalling, trying to cover something up. He knew, from what Tommy had told him, that Roxanne had Tommy's white Ranger powers due to the white Zeo crystal shard choosing her. The enhanced strength, healing factor and special abilities that came with being in possession of the crystal shards took some getting used to. It was going to take a while for the six teenagers to get in control of their new abilities. But Billy also knew that the newest threat, Lord Hades, was going to look for every opportunity to go after them. That meant all six were in danger if they did not learn how to fight and defend themselves. Of course, Billy wasn't worried about Brianna or Roxanne. He knew that they could hold their own in a fight. He knew Jake was a very talented football player and a natural athlete. Gia excelled at gymnastics. Casey skateboarded. But Bobby was black sheep of the group since he wasn't athletic.

Roxanne nodded, getting up as she gathered her books from the floor, following Gia and Casey into Billy's classroom quickly. The three sat in a huddle while Billy flagged down a custodian to get Roxanne's locker door fixed.

"Okay, I break my cellphone and my nightstand, Roxanne, you break your locker door off the hinges; I'd say, we are in a good position to be freaking out!" Gia whispered in a hushed voice.

Roxanne breathed out a sigh. She wa glad she wasn't the only one who had had something weird happen to her that day. Brianna, too, had had something strange happen. She had broken the sink in her bathroom when attempting to brush her teeth. Of course, their mom and dad had asked what the problem had been that morning. It made Roxanne and Brianna wearier than ever about approaching their parents about the strange crystals they'd found in the ocean. Plus, the girls were still recovering over the fact that they had nearly drowned and lost their lives.

Before they knew it, Billy was coming into the room and taking attendance of everyone there for class. He proceeded to start his lecture and began writing some notes on the chalkboard. Already, Roxanne was finding it hard to keep up with the lecture. It was as though Billy was speaking in a language she did not understand, and it felt as though she was reading everything backwards. Luckily, Casey being her lab partner meant she had somebody by her side who was good at the subject. It took some strain off her. But Roxanne could not help but feel the humiliation of being the one kid in class who did not understand. Science and math were her personal nightmare, but give her a martial arts combination to learn, and she was happy.

For Roxanne, class felt as though it was going on for five hours, despite it being forty-five minutes. Luckily, Billy wasn't having them start on actual experiments, which meant they could get out of class earlier than typical. Roxanne was just looking forward to getting to her mother's gym class, knowing that in gym, she excelled.

* * *

**Angel Grove Beach **

Later that day, after school, the six teenagers found themselves at Angel Grove Beach, feeling the answers behind the weird things happening to them were somehow to be found there. After the long, grueling day, they were looking forward to the relaxing environment of the beach before it got colder out. In about an hour, they all had responsibilities to attend to at the Youth Center. Roxanne and Brianna had children to teach karate to. Casey had karate practice. Gia had to practice for an upcoming dance competition. Bobby, however, was contemplating dropping from Jason's class, because he found it to be much harder for him than others. Give Bobby an advanced math equation; it was easy as pie for him.

However, their thoughts were not with their after-school activities at the Youth Center. Their thoughts were what was going on with them. Ever since they'd been discharged from the hospital on Sunday, something had been off. They all felt physically stronger than they ever thought they could feel.

"Guys, we need to figure out what's going on with us," whispered Brianna as she sat in the sand. She was clutching the glowing, blue crystal in her hand.

"Do you think it's got anything to do with these things?" Jake asked, showing his red crystal.

"That could be a possibility, Jake," said Bobby with a heavy sigh. "Whatever these crystals have done, they seem to have changed us, somehow. I mean, I've got abs."

Gia laid there on her towel, her eyes closed as she felt the sun's rays soaking into her skin. She took in what the others were saying. She had to agree that ever since they'd found the crystals, strange things had happened to them all. They seemed to stronger, physically, and they all seemed to have a healing factor. They knew how abnormal it was.

'There's something about this that just isn't adding up,' thought Roxanne as she picked up a piece of a seashell and threw it into the ocean. 'But somehow, this white crystal seems to be bonded to me, specifically. I feel a connection to it.'

As the teenagers sat there on the beaches of Angel Grove, they felt it was all too calm, considering what had happened to them on Saturday. It all felt too normal. Just as the teens were about to relax into the steady bliss the beach was offering them, they could hear the distinctive sounds of snarling, a sound that seemed all too familiar to them. It reminded them of the noises they had heard when they'd nearly drowned in the ocean.

"Did you guys here that?" asked Gia, rising to her feet.

"Yeah, I did. It sounds like an animal," Casey whispered, instantly taking a defensive stance he'd learned over his years of being in martial arts. Roxanne and Brianna followed his lead.

"Out here? That's nearly impossible," Bobby said, rising to his feet as well.

That was when they could hear the snarls again. The growls were vicious, cunning . . . wherever it was coming from, it sounded as though this strange creature was ready to kill.

"We better get out of here and we better get to the Youth Center. We-We should be over there anyways we've got classes to teach," Brianna said quickly.

"Agreed, Brianna," Jake said as he moved to stand closer to Gia. Just as they were about to leave the beach so they could go towards the Youth Center for work and practice, they could see they were surrounded.

The snarling noises they had heard had been coming from hellish-looking animals that seemed to resemble dogs. But these dogs looked especially horrific. They were a deep, crimson color, and their eyes were glowing with a horrifying color of orange. Foam seemed to be seeping from their snouts as they growled and howled at the six teenagers, and their fur seemed to be made of flames. It was truly grotesque and an ugly sight for the six of them.

"Oh man!" Gia choked, suddenly filled with deep fear as she coward behind Jake, who kept an arm in front of her protectively.

"What are these things?" asked Casey.

"I don't know. They seem to be of some species of dog I cannot identify," said Bobby in worry.

"We're surrounded," Brianna said in a panic. But she also knew that if there was no way out of this, they needed to find a way.

"Guys, we'll need to find a way out of this," Roxanne said, taking control of the situation instantly. She took a defensive stance, fists raised and an expression of determination on her features. The others followed her lead, taking on the same standing position. In their hands, their crystal shards seemed to be glowing brighter, as if they were charging up their bodies with a powerful amount of energy. It was unlike anything they've ever felt before.

They stood in a circle around one another, and they instantly knew what to do. Roxanne, Brianna and Casey ran towards the grotesque-looking dog-like animals, using the martial arts techniques they'd learned over the years from Tommy, Aisha, Billy and Jason, as well as their godparents' friends Adam, Tanya and Zach. Gia proceeded to use dance-like movements: box-steps, rotating boxes, promenades, walk-around turns, kick-ball changes and rock steps as well as gymnastics moves, combined with kicks and punches. Jake covered Bobby using some basic self-defense moves he'd picked up on over the years from being around Tommy and Kimberly.

Together, the six teens found that they were fighting these monstrous animals. But quickly, they found they were being overwhelmed. Whatever these creatures were, they were massive in size, extremely strong, and the flames licking off them seemed to be further aggravated by the teens fighting back. The dog-like monsters seemed to get angrier the more the teens fought. Despite their best efforts, the dogs seemed to overpowering them, and more and more kept appearing.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Casey, dodging and attack. He noticed Roxanne was completely overwhelmed as she was knocked off her feet, along with Gia. Before he could step in to help them, he noticed the hellish dogs closing in. Gia and Roxanne threw their arms up in front of their faces to try and defend themselves as they let out loud screams. But the screams that came out of their mouths did not sound human. They sounded like birds screeching. However, the fortunate thing about the screeches coming from Roxanne and Gia was that it seemed to temporarily stun the monsters. Bobby let out a sound that sounded like a roar of a bear. Casey jumped to avoid the attack of an incoming monster, but the leap looked like one of a frog's. The most shocking however was the ape-like agility coming from Jake, and the swiftness of Brianna. How this was possible, nobody knew. All they knew was that they now seemed to have the upper hand in the fight against these beasts.

Roxanne and Gia decided to test out this new power of theirs again, and they let out another round of the loud, bird-like screeches. The glowing crystals seemed to intensify in brightness as the colors glowed all around them. It was a sight that was stunning. However, Brianna felt one of the beast's claws scratch deeply into her arm, and she could feel a horrible stinging sensation. It felt like the wound was on fire, but what was startling was the fluid flowing out. It was a horrible shade of green. As Roxanne rushed to help her sister, she felt one of the beasts bite into her arm, the same effect taking place. Roxanne screamed loudly in pain as she fell to the sand, tears stinging in her eyes as she clutched her arm.

"Roxanne, Brianna are you okay?" shouted Jake as he rushed towards them.

Roxanne gasped in pain, shaking her head as she leaned into Casey, who took her into his arms. Casey shielded her with his body while Bobby jumped in front of Brianna to try and protect her, too. They hoped and prayed to God that someone would come and help them.

* * *

**Underwater Command Chamber **

In the underwater Command Chamber in the oceans of Angel Grove, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Kat and Jason were sitting in the main control room, on a video call with Wes Collins, Taylor Earnhardt-Meyers, and Eric Meyers. They knew that if they were going to defeat Lord Hades and put an end to him, they needed to turn to the Rangers from Time Force and Wild Force for the help.

"_Are you sure your kids are bonded to the crystals?" _asked Wes – the former Red Time Force Ranger.

"Yes, Wes, and there is nothing that we can do about it. You know what's going to happen, now," Tommy said with a heavy sigh.

"_Well, luckily Tay and I won't have to worry about our boys becoming Rangers any time soon," _Eric said.

"Don't say that, Eric," Billy said with a shake of his head. "Tommy did not think his students Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent would become Dino Thunder Rangers. He did not even think that his daughters would become bonded to the Zeo crystal shards."

"And as a mother, I'm scared shitless," Kimberly added. "I'm terrified for them. Sure, I know my daughters are capable of holding their own, but I still worry."

"_Kimberly, as a mom myself to my sons Johnny and Wes, I know you worry. I know what you're going through. Once you become a mother, your children become your whole life. You do not want to let them go, but you raise them to let them go," _Taylor said gently. _"You just need to trust them, and know you raised your daughters to make the right decisions." _

"Thanks, Taylor," Kimberly said quietly, feeling comforted by the former yellow Ranger of Wild Force. However, that was when she and Tommy could both hear a falcon crying out – a pained cry. Falling out of their seats, Tommy and Kim could feel stabbing pain in their heads as they clamped their eyes shut against it.

"Tommy, Kimberly!" Kat cried out, her and Jason rushing towards their friends.

Tommy and Kim both panted as they gasped in pain. "The-The falcon . . . Roxanne's bonded to it," groaned Tommy. "We have to go; she's hurt, Brianna, too!"

"I'm guessing your bond to the spirit animals is still remaining," Billy whispered, when he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his own head as well. Whoever was bonded to the wolf spirit animal, he could feel that person's pain as well. "You two . . . should go!" he gasped out. "Go!"

"Alpha, teleport us to their location!" cried out Kimberly.

"Alpha, get me back home, please. I've got medical equipment there if it's needed," Billy said.

"As you wish!" In streams of pink, blue and white, Tommy, Billy and Kimberly were teleported out of the Command Chamber. Tommy and Kim found they were on the beaches of Angel Grove, and they could see their children kneeled in the sand, severely hurt with the others attempting to protect them. Tommy and Kimberly both ran in as they noticed the hell hounds about to attack Brianna and Roxanne again, who were already injured as it was.

"NOT OUR DAUGHTERS YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Kimberly screamed angrily, running with Tommy at her side. The two ran into the fray, in front of their kids protectively. Kimberly and Tommy's eyes flashed green and pink – typical signs of their severe anger. The two instantly used their combined experience of martial arts, and began attacking the hell hounds, smooth and controlled. Kimberly was glad to know that she hadn't lost her touch of being agile and swift, especially as she landed several kicks to the head of one of the hell hounds. Tommy grabbed her by the hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Yes, you may, honey," she replied, and together, the two fought off the monsters with the combined efforts of Jake and Gia. Gia landed a roundhouse kick to one of the hell hounds' jaws, and stomped hard on its foot. The hell hound let out a howl of pain as the monsters proceeded to retreat. With a burst of flames, the dog-like creatures disappeared. Kimberly and Tommy panted heavily as they rushed to Roxanne and Brianna's sides. From what they could tell, Roxanne had been bitten and Brianna had been deeply scratched. The wounds were oozing badly. Tommy pushed Roxanne's hair out of her face as he lifted her up and into his arms to carry her out of there. Bobby bent down and hoisted Brianna up to her feet.

"C'mon, let's get to Billy's. He'll know what to do," Kimberly said as she led them off the beach towards safe harbor.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Be sure to go and check out my series, Peace in Our Time, which is in collaboration with the talented MarvelMaster 616! Have a morphinominal day, everybody!- **

**DC-MarvelGirl 1997**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Billy's Apartment **

"Ahh!" hissed out Roxanne as Billy applied disinfectant to the bite marks on her arm, cleaning the wound. Currently, Billy was giving Roxanne and Brianna medical attention. The hell hounds had truly injured them both severely. These were by far the most violent creatures any Ranger had ever fought. Tommy didn't remember the tyranodrones to be that hostile. For mutated freaks, the tyranodrones were a walk in the park compared to the hell hounds.

Billy continued to clean the bite marks with peroxide before wrapping Roxanne's arm in gauze. "Alright, at least the scratches and the bite marks aren't severely deep enough for stitches. That's the positive," he said.

"Are you two okay?" Kat asked as she leaned against Jason.

"Definitely feeling the burn," Brianna replied.

"What the hell were those things?" asked Jake. "And why were they attacking us?"

Kim and Tommy shared a look with each other. Pulling Billy aside into the kitchen area, they began talking in soft whispers.

"Billy, we gotta tell them," Tommy said.

"How do we tell them?" Kimberly asked in a serious tone.

The three adults stood there in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to tell their children that they were some of the oldest-living Power Rangers. They truly were conflicted, because on one hand, Tommy and Kimberly wanted to protect their children. But on the other hand, they knew their daughters were not four and five anymore. Their children were grown and were black belts, but Tommy and Kimberly also knew that meant they had to step up with Roxanne and Brianna's training. Letting out sighs, Tommy, Kimberly and Billy knew Alpha was watching them on the Viewing Globe in the Underwater Command Chamber.

"Alpha," breathed out Kimberly. "If you can hear us, teleport us all to the Command Chamber. There's something Roxanne, Brianna and their friends need to know about."

Before they all knew it, colorful glows surrounded them all. In streams of yellow, blue, white, pink, red and black, Tommy, Kat, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Jake, Roxanne, Brianna, Bobby, Gia and Casey felt the sensation of being teleported. Their feet landed in the middle of the Command Chamber, and looking around, they were surprised to see Zach, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tanya there, along with Tommy's former students, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent.

"_Holy shit!" _breathed Roxanne.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" Gia said softly, her eyes growing wide.

Tommy looked over at the kids that had consisted of the Dino Thunder team. They were all in their twenties now, fully grown. Kira's former-dirty blonde hair had been cut shorter, and dyed a shade of dark brown. He walked over to the four of them to greet them.

"Good to see you guys," he whispered, hugging each of them. He pressed a fatherly kiss to Kira's forehead as he hugged her gently.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. O," Conner whispered. He looked across the room at Tommy and Kimberly's children. "Wait . . . they're –?"

"Yes, Conner," Tommy said. "We're telling them. That's why you're here."

Kira, Ethan and Trent all nodded. Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Rocky and Zach were in the process of embracing Roxanne and Brianna.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" asked Roxanne in a serious tone. "What is this place?"

"Roxanne, do you and your friends have those crystal shards you found in the ocean this past weekend?" Tommy asked her.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" Bobby asked, showing his glowing, yellow Zeo crystal shard. "What are these things?"

"They contain power," Billy explained. "What you're holding, they're artifacts called Zeo crystal shards. From what we can all tell, they're bonded to you, officially." Turning to Alpha 5, he said, "Alpha, show them the video diary."

"Right on it, Billy!" Alpha said joyously.

"Pay attention," Adam said quietly. His dark hair had been cut considerably over the years. "Watch the video footage, carefully."

The six newest Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe, which was going to be showing them their heritage as Power Rangers. The video footage turned on, to reveal their parents and godparents sitting on the sofa of the Oliver home from ten years ago.

"_Our names are Doctor Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart-Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha DeSantos, William Cranston, Adam Park, Tanya Park, Zachary Taylor, Jason Lee Scott, and Katherine Hillard,"_ Tommy was saying on the video footage.

"_What you are about to see is strictly confidential, for your eyes only. If you are watching this right now, that means you are officially part of a destiny much greater than yourself. What you're about to see is our history," _Kimberly said.

"_Our history as Power Rangers," _Jason was saying.

"What?" whispered Brianna, looking over at her parents and godparents.

"_Our story begins in Angel Grove, California, twenty-five years ago," _Tommy said on the footage, _"when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorcerous, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become the Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being, Zordon, Trini, Zach, Kimberly, Billy and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger." _

The video footage then switched from images of the original five fighting Rita Repulsa's monsters, to a footage of a much-younger-looking Tommy – about sixteen years old, meeting Kimberly for the first time. He had had long hair at the time, and had been wearing a green checkered shirt. Kimberly smiled at the footage of her husband and leaned into him. Tommy pulled her close and kissed her forehead. It went from Tommy meeting the love of his life for the first time, to footage of him being summoned by Rita. However, it couldn't stop Kira from making a quip.

"Nice hair, Doctor O," she joked.

"Hey, it was the style back then, kid," Tommy said to her with narrowed eyes, causing his former student to laugh.

"_Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it," _Tommy was continuing to say. _"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers. And I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team. But it wasn't for long. We all soon discovered that the green Ranger power was only temporary." _

Soon enough the footage switched to Zordon announcing he had created a White Ranger, revealing it to have been Tommy. It showed the footage of Kimberly fainting on the floor from the shock of seeing her boyfriend back, more powerful than ever. Kim's heart warmed as she saw the feed of Tommy whispering, _"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up." _

"_The new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three Rangers leaving to join the Peace Conference in Switzerland, we knew we needed to transfer the power to three others who were worthy of wielding our power. After Trini, Zach and I left, our new friends, Rocky, Adam and Aisha joined the team." _

"_However, it was over the summer that our fate changed forever as Rangers. Our summer was expected to have been a normal one, but then, our newest threat, Ivan Ooze, came to Earth. He drained us of our power, and planned to kill Zordon, knowing that our power source was the key to him staying alive. Together, we all had to travel to the planet of Phaedos, where we met that planet's master warrior princess, Dulcea, who gifted us with the power of the spirit animals," _Aisha said. _"Tommy, our leader was the white falcon, the winged Lord of the skies. Kimberly, agile and light as a feather, was our crane. Rocky, powerful and smart, had the powers of the ape. Billy, with his intellect, made him cunning and swift, giving him the stealthy spirit of the wolf. Adam was the wise and quiet frog. And I was the fierce, cunning bear. Together, we harnessed the powers of the ancient Ninjas. These new powers gave us the advantage to not just rescue Zordon, but also save the city from Ivan Ooze's mind-controlling slime. Unfortunately, more obstacles came our way." _

"_My power coin landed in the hands of Katherine Hillard, an Australian exchange student who had fallen at the mercy of Rita and Zedd. She used that to her advantage to steal Tommy's falconzord. Unfortunately, that came with a price. I was too weak to continue on, and it nearly cost me my life. Fortunately, Kat came to her senses and saved my life, and when I left for Florida to train for the Pan Global to bring home America gold in gymnastics, Kat – now broken free from Rita's magic, was the only option left, and proved to be my worthy successor," _Kimberly said.

"_And when the Command Center was destroyed, and the others went off to find the Zeo crystals, Aisha came across me in Africa. She bestowed me her crystal, and sent me to replace her as the yellow Power Ranger. After having found the main Zeo crystal, Billy led us to our new Command Chamber, where there were only five Zeo shards available. Billy decided to step down, and he gave his Zeo crystal to me," _Tanya said.

"_And it was in good timing, too, as our newest threat, King Mondo of the Machine Empire, was ten times worse than anything we've ever faced before. Shortly afterwards, Zordon sacrificed himself, depowering most of Earth's intergalactic threats. But it did not take long for a new threat to arise, Divatox, and we realized we needed more power, leading to us receiving the power of enhanced speed, making us the Turbo Rangers team. But with our high school graduation shortly approaching, we knew we needed to find worthy replacements. TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos were the obvious choices, but Divatox wasn't ready to quit, leading to our replacements being sent to space, where they found Andros, who proved he was just the kind of friend and leader they would need to help end Divatox," _said Rocky.

"_Through the Space Rangers, they gained their silver Ranger, Zhane. Together, the Space Rangers defeated their biggest threat, Astronema, saving the galaxy, temporarily," _said Zach.

"_Years later, I would go on to graduate from college, where I eventually got accepted to do paleontology research with Anton Mercer. Unfortunately, our research unlocked a power source that proved to bring new enemies to the town of Reef Side. I placed myself in the high school as a science teacher, and my three students, Kira, Conner, and Ethan proved that they were worthy of taking up the mantle of becoming Rangers. Together, they made the Dino Thunder team, holding the powers of the dinosaurs. Unfortunately, our newest villain, Mesagog, captured me, which led to me becoming the Dino Thunder Team's Black Dino Thunder Ranger. However, Mesagog wasn't finished with us, and decided he needed a Ranger of his own. For a mutated freak, he was pretty smart. Trent was his victim, becoming the evil White Ranger. I had truly met my match," _Tommy said. _"Luckily, we succeeded in freeing Trent, but we were faced with a problem when it was revealed Trent's adoptive father, Anton Mercer, my former partner, was Mesagog. We managed to defeat Mesagog, but in doing so, we destroyed the Dino Thunder gems, ending our career as Rangers." _

"_After the retirement of Dino Thunder, Tommy and I moved back to Angel Grove, hoping to have a relatively normal, peaceful life. For the most part, it was successful. But just recently, we learned of the newest threat to arise, the intergalactic space demon known as Lord Hades. Currently, he has two Zeo crystal shards in his possession, and they hold the power of two spirit animals: the phoenix and the fox. Luckily for us, Alpha 5, our late mentor's most loyal companion, had designed an underwater Command Chamber to keep tabs on everything, preparing for something like this to happen. Those who are in possession of the six Zeo crystal shards, you now hold the power of the spirit animals and are officially members of the Ranger family," _Kimberly finished.

The video diary finished, leaving the six teenagers in a state of bewilderment.

"Wait . . . so you're saying we're _Power Rangers?_" asked Casey.

"Yes, you are now the Power Rangers," Kat said. "The power you all hold now is in your hands."

"And Roxanne, you hold the power of the white Zeo shard," Tommy said. "Ultimately, we will be here to guide each of you if you ultimately decide this is what you want."

"But, Dad . . . am I worthy of this?" Roxanne asked. They all knew of Roxanne's low self-esteem when it came to school work. She always saw herself as "stupid" or a "dumbass." Now, she was holding power that once belonged to her father. She wasn't sure if she was worthy enough to be wielding something as great as that.

"They need a leader," Kimberly said. "There can only be one white Ranger. Roxanne . . . this is your time. This is your team."

"If you hadn't been worthy, the Zeo crystal would not have chosen you," said Adam.

Roxanne stood there, taking this in. The Zeo shard had chosen _her. _It saw something in her as worthy of being responsible of holding such power. Swallowing her tears of gratefulness back, she whispered, "Thank you," to her parents and godparents.

"Alright, we better begin your training. You need to learn how to fight, not just as Rangers, but in your human form. You also need to learn how to morph," Billy said. "Alpha, should we send them to the training pit?"

"Uhh, Billy, I fear without armor, training would be rather painful for them!" Alpha said nervously.

"Doesn't matter. They need to be prepared at all costs. When you're a Ranger, and your enemy knows your every move, looking over your shoulder has got to become second-nature to you," Kira said.

"Kira, has anyone told you you're a little paranoid?" asked Conner.

"Occasionally, why? Who said something to you?" Kira asked, glaring at Conner as they led the six teens down to the training pit. Walking in, Kim breathed out a giggle.

"Wow, almost as big as I remember it," she said.

"The amount of times we've spent training here, and getting our asses kicked," Jason said, chuckling.

"I will like to remind you how humiliating those times had been for my adolescent years," Billy quipped, going over to the control panel to release the holograms.

"Billy, when do you reckon that we teach them how to morph?" asked Rocky.

"Like I said; they need to learn to fight without armor first. Yes, it will be painful, but it's necessary," Billy said, turning on the holograms to reveal the hell hounds.

"Those are the same dogs that attacked on the beach today," Gia said in surprise.

"These are simply holographic images, but yes, these are what you will be up against. They're called hell hounds. They're pretty vicious, for mutated dog-like freaks," quipped Tommy.

"You need to acquire how to deal with these demonic mongrels, which means finding their disadvantages. My tactic was always to somehow find a way to have the henchmen of our villain extinguish themselves," Billy said. "This kind of exercise is necessary for you all to go through. You may think you have the skillset and the attitude, but it'll take more than that. Though keep in mind, that this is just to prepare you for the real thing, but it's designed to be as tangible as conceivable."

"Oh, so it's kind of like a video game," Casey said, going in and unwittingly attempting to attack the holographic hell hound, only to be thrown against the wall.

"I'll have ice and bandages standing by," Aisha quipped.

For the next hour, the six teenagers found that training was brutal. The holographic images of the hell hounds proved to be just as difficult as the real thing that they had faced on the beach hours ago. However, they soon began developing their own styles of fighting. But for Bobby, he was a remedial student. Brianna pulled Bobby aside, and began teaching him how to spar.

"Alright, Bobby, practice what Uncle Jason's taught you in the Youth Center. Jab, cross, block, roundhouse," Brianna said, showing Bobby the basic moves needed.

Bobby however was proving to find it to be harder than ever. Jason proceeded to step in. "Bobby, just copy me, alright? Do what I do."

Bobby nodded, and with Jason and Brianna there coaching him, he was somehow beginning to understand, little by little. Gia was incorporating movements that were very dance-like, as well as movement from her gymnastics. Casey and Roxanne were more traditional while Jake used techniques he learned from over his years of playing football. Slowly, the kids were beginning to get the hang of it. Roxanne was proving to be a natural, already recovering quickly after having gotten bitten by a hell hound hours ago.

"Alright kids, we're giving you another round," Adam announced, before stepping in to help with Bobby. The former black Ranger could see that Bobby still had some weak spots.

"Guys, you think this is or sitting in one of Dr. O's pop quizzes are hard? Try having monsters pop up all over the town and destroying what's left of your social life," quipped Conner, which earned him a smack over the back of his head from Tommy, leading to laughter from Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan. Tommy chuckled as well.

Adam continued to coach Bobby, telling him, "C'mon, Bobby you're gonna do it. This is for your benefit when you're out there."

Bobby nodded. He knew that this training was simply for his benefit to avoid getting his ass handed to him. But he still couldn't find the confidence within him to get the combinations correct. He secretly envied how Roxanne, Brianna and Casey were naturals at it.

"Bobby, I know what you're thinking. Never compare yourself to the others," Rocky said, walking over to them. "You learn your own pace. That's what makes the world go around. Nobody's ever gotten this overnight. If they did, then we'd all be good at everything and we wouldn't have anything to improve on."

Bobby breathed out a sigh as he took in Rocky's words. He knew that Roxanne struggled with school. He knew that if she had her way, she would excel at everything when it came to her academics. For Bobby, he would give a kidney to have Roxanne's athletic talents. However, he knew Rocky was right. He couldn't afford to compare himself to his friends. He also knew that this training was for his own good, and that Roxanne and Brianna's parents and godparents were just doing what they felt was best for him. He knew that it was important for him to learn how to defend himself. He was sick and tired of getting picked on by bullies. He was sick and tied of feeling weak. But then it clicked in him that if he were weak, if he were not worthy, the Zeo crystal shard would not have chosen him to hold responsibility over its power. He remembered how in his younger days, Billy and Adam would coach him white belt-level karate in the Juice Bar. He remembered how Billy and Adam would tell him when they were kids, they were always getting picked on and teased. Adam had faced ridicule for being the smallest. Billy had faced ridicule over having top grades in school. It made him realize that even if he weren't the best fighter, as long as he thought with his heart, it shouldn't matter. He remembered some of Billy's words from when he was ten years old.

"_Bobby, as long as you know you're doing it with all you have in your heart, and you know you're trying your best, all your trepidations go away. Sometimes, in life, you have to think with your heart, and not with your head." _

As Bobby remembered those words, the moves slowly started coming to him, and he found he was blocking Adam's punches a lot easier. It was almost as though he stopped overthinking, and he was beginning to realize that he had it in him.

Across the pit, Gia was covering Roxanne in the battle against the holographs of hell hounds. The two girls proved to make a really good team. For Kimberly, it felt as though she were watching herself and Trini fighting monsters together. It was a sight that warmed her heart.

After another hour of training, the teenagers were drenched in sweat, and panting for breath. They had proved to excel in their first training session. However, the real test was going to be whether or not they could morph and control the zords. Following the adults out of the pit and into the main control room, the teenagers approached their Zeo crystal shards, which were laying on a table.

"Alright guys; you mastered your training for today. I suggest you continue learning to fight and spar each other once a day, because you need to be prepared at all costs. You cannot afford to have anything catch you by surprise," Jason said.

"Now, we will see if you can morph," Tommy said. "Each of you has your own Zeo crystal shard, with a color that represents your spirit animal. Roxanne." He tossed his eldest daughter the white Zeo crystal shard. "You will be the white Ranger, and you will control what was my white falconzord. You will be leading this team." He tossed Brianna the blue one. "Brianna, you will be the second-in-command to your sister, and you will be in control of the blue Zeo shard. Therefore, it gives you the power over what was Billy's blue wolfzord. May its stealth and cunning nature protect you always." He gave the yellow one to Bobby. "Bobby, you will possess the power of the yellow Zeo shard, and your spirit animal will be the bear; fearless, strong and strategic, the bear will forever be with you. Jake." He threw Jake the red Zeo shard. "You are the red Ranger, and you will be in control over the intelligent, athletic red apezord. Allow the ape's spirit to embody you. Gia." He gave the pink Zeo shard to the agile Italian. "Agile, swift and light on your feet, just like Kimberly and Kat, you will be in power of the pink Zeo shard. You will pilot the graceful, beautiful cranezord. And lastly, Casey." He gave the black Zeo shard to Casey. "You will be the black Ranger, and be in command over the intelligent, clever black frogzord, like Adam before you. This power is in your hands, guys. I have faith in each and every one of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Brianna whispered, examining her blue Zeo shard.

Suddenly, that was when they could see that the Morphin Grid was fully charged and powered up.

"The Morphin Grid," whispered Kat.

"It's Morphin Time," whispered Roxanne, taking her step where it was glowing white. Gia stepped where it was glowing pink, as did the others with their corresponding colors. After feeling they were connecting with the Morphin Grid, the teenagers could feel a powerful, spectacular energy surging through their bodies. Slowly, armor began wrapping its way around their bodies. For Casey – being the comic book enthusiast he was – he felt he was being wrapped in the armor Iron Man wore in _Avengers: Infinity War. _Brianna laughed as she took notice to the blue armor wrapping around her. Gia took pleasure in her armor being pink – her favorite color in the world. Before they knew it, the Power Ranger armor was wrapped fully around their bodies, glowing with the intensity of their Zeo crystals.

"Alright guys, now that you morphed, we've got one last surprise in store for you. Billy." Tommy nodded towards Billy, who handed each of the new Rangers their morphers, which doubled as their communicators and watches. "Morphers, designed specifically for you all to morph and de-morph out of uniform. This will allow you all to power down. However, we all have some last words to share with each of you."

"These are the words Zordon shared with us when we all first joined," said Rocky. "Rule number one: Never use your powers for personal gain."

"Rule number two: never start a fight, unless you are attacked first," Adam said.

"And lastly: never reveal your identity to anybody," Zach said.

Suddenly, that was when beeping came from the alarms throughout the room.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha cried out.

"Right on time, too," whispered Ethan. They all turned towards the Viewing Globe. "It looks like Lord Hades is releasing hell hounds out on the city."

"Should we go?" asked Gia.

"Now is as good a time as any, Gia," Tommy said. "Teleport to the center of town, now. That's where those hell hounds are attacking right now."

"Alright, let's do this, guys," Roxanne said.

"Good luck," Kimberly said, hugging her kids.

"Go, go Power Rangers!" Alpha cheered as the teens teleported out of the Command Chamber.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Alright, our heroes got their spirit animals, the zords and saw what their true history was! Next up is their first battle against the hell hounds! Be sure to review, follow and favorite for more. **

**Also, be sure to check out my collaboration with MarvelMaster 616: Peace in Our Time! Be sure to review over there and let me know what you think, because I thrive off reviews and constructive criticism! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Downtown Angel Grove **

Downtown, the hell hounds were on a rampage, attacking civilians throughout. Teleporting to the center of town, the six Rangers – Roxanne, Brianna, Gia, Jake, Bobby and Casey all stood, observing the damage the beasts were causing to their hometown.

"Wow, at first I never thought I'd care whether or not this crumby town died. Now . . . now, I know one thing. This is home; the last thing I want is to see these beasts burn it to the ground," Gia whispered from where she stood next to Jake, who squeezed her hand hard in his. She turned to look towards him meaningfully. Both their parents had done so much wrong to them. Jake felt pressure to walk in his father's footsteps. Gia's mother dated gold diggers who used her, and her father walked out on her after he'd cheated on her mother with several women. All had been cheated, wronged and bullied in ways that were unique to them. Bobby had gotten stuffed into trashcans, had been given swirlies and slammed against lockers since sixth grade when his friends hadn't been looking. Bullies knew better than to mess with Bobby when Jake or Casey were present. However, that did not mean they were going to allow their past scars to keep them from doing what was right.

"Let's just work on taking out these mongrels so we can all go home. Third day of school is tomorrow, and obviously, with our luck, we might be stuck in chem class with one of Uncle Billy's pop quizzes," quipped Roxanne.

"_I heard that, honey!" _Billy said into the intercom link.

"_Don't worry, Roxanne. I sympathize deeply. Your dad's pop quizzes were no better," _quipped Conner on the other end. A smack sound filled the comm link. _"Ow!" _

"_Say that again, Con, I'll do worse than that," _Tommy joked.

"Whoa, Mr. Oliver, you made a joke?!" Casey said with a laugh.

Laughter filled the comm lines. It was warm, loving . . . it made the six teenagers feel warm and fuzzy inside knowing they had support of the whole Ranger family behind them. For the first time, for individuals like Bobby and Casey, they truly felt accepted.

"Alright, let's kick some ass," Roxanne whispered, and they proceeded to run into the fray, Roxanne leading the pack like Tommy and Kimberly knew she would be able to do.

"I like the sound of that, sis," Brianna said, following close behind as she stuck by Bobby. Currently, the hell hounds were tearing apart the streets of Angel Grove. The kids couldn't help but worry about how the town was going to be fixing the roads after this battle was over.

"Alright, Jake, up and over?" Casey asked.

"Good idea!" Casey and Jake both jumped over two hell hounds and proceeded to kick them square in the jaw.

Gia proceeded to do some backhand springs as she proceeded to outsmart several hell hounds.

"Right behind you, G!" Roxanne said as she proceeded to use some moves she'd learned recently from her dad. However, Brianna and Bobby seemed to be stuck with several surrounding them.

"Man, these mongrels just don't know when to quit!" shouted Bobby as he easily threw a hell hound off of him.

"Tell me about it," Brianna said. "But let me tell you something: this is so much easier with armor!"

"You said it there, Brianna!" Gia quipped as she did some cartwheels, knocking out several more hell hounds. The kids proceeded to take out more hell hounds, each time seeming to get easier for them to handle. However, that did not mean Lord Hades wasn't ready to give them more surprises. Over in his undisclosed location, Hades cackled as he watched the Rangers fight his pets.

"Ha, ha, had . . . six teenagers with big mouths. You would think one would teach these brats some manners! From the depths of hell, make my hell hounds grow!" Lord Hades snarled. Before the kids knew it, the hell hounds were growing in size, at least a hundred feet tall above them.

"Oh man!" cried out Roxanne. "Mom, Dad, we can use some help!"

"_Don't worry, Roxanne. We've got one more surprise in store for you," _Tommy said. _"Send them the zords, Billy." _

"_The zords are coming right up, guys," _Billy said. Before the six kids knew it, their zords were appearing before their very eyes. Gia's eyes grew wide as she took notice to her pink crane. Brianna was in fascination over her blue wolfzord. Even Casey seemed impressed by the frogzord.

"Alright, guys, let's do this!" shouted Roxanne. With that, the six teens jumped into their zords, ready to figure out how to take control. However, it seemed as though the energy from their crystals was connected to their zords, because they were in tune with what they should do.

"Alright! The frog here is ready to rock and roll!" shouted Casey.

"Wolfzord, powered up," Brianna said.

"The bear is online," Bobby said.

"Mighty apezord, ready for action!" Jake shouted.

"This crane's ready to take these beasts," Gia said.

"Falconzord is powered up," Roxanne said. "Let's take these beasts down and go on home, Rangers!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Roxanne," Brianna quipped.

Together, Brianna and Roxanne flew their crane and falconzords right into the fray, where the over-sized hell hounds were proceeded to set several buildings ablaze.

"Right behind you guys!" Bobby said, coming in with his bearzord. He proceeded to use it to latch its mouth onto one of the hell hounds.

"Alright, hang in there, Bobby! The frog's got your back, brother," Casey said, using his frogzord's tongue to latch on as well.

"Nice work, you guys! I'm coming in hot," Jake said, using his ape to jump down from a nearby building to latch onto another hell hound.

"_Alright, good work, you guys," _Adam said on the comms.

"_So far, you guys are in for the win. Keep it up!" _Aisha said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Aisha!" said Brianna, coming in with her wolf to pounce on another hell hound. She proceeded to use the wolf's powerful jaw to keep a hold on it. The teenagers continued to hold their own with the zords, proving to be naturals at it, given that Brianna and Roxanne both had Ranger DNA in their blood.

"Alright, guys, Roxanne and I are coming in hot!" Gia said, and together, she and Roxanne proceeded to fire projectiles at the hell hounds, wounding them severely and forcing them to teleport away.

"_Alright, Rangers; that was a success," _Tanya said. _"Go back to the Command Chamber. We have even more to share with you all." _

"Heard, Tanya . . . over and out," Roxanne announced. "Let's go home, guys."

Everyone voiced their agreement over the comm link, and proceeded to allow themselves to be teleported back to the Underwater Command Chamber. With their zords being stored underwater in several saves, it made it easy for the Rangers to have access to them. Entering the Command Chamber, the teens too their helmets off. Gia, Brianna and Roxanne shook their hair out with grins on their faces. They all had jubilated grins on their faces as they reflected on what they had done. Tommy and Kimberly walked over, clapping Brianna and Roxanne on the back.

"Okay, good work, everyone. But we've got more to show you guys. Alpha, teleport us back home, please," Tommy said.

"You got it, Tommy!" Before the six teenagers knew it, they, Tommy, Kim and the others all materialized and teleported down to the basement of the Oliver household. Walking towards the "storage closet," Tommy proceeded to open it up.

"I thought no one was allowed there, Dad," Roxanne said.

"And it was for a good reason." Kimberly pulled her eldest daughter against her in a hug, kissing her forehead had Tommy unlocked the door to his own Command Center. Opening the door, the teens were in shock to see the storage space was actually an area Tommy had designed.

Looking around, the six teenagers were in awe. There were photographs of previous Ranger teams everywhere, as well as old Ranger uniforms Tommy and Kimberly had worn in the past. There were computers, laboratory equipment, and dinosaur skeletons and fossils everywhere. The fact that Tommy and Kimberly had managed to keep it hidden all this time stunned their daughters. Walking over to a framed photo on Tommy's desk in the Command Center, Kira, Ethan, Trent and Conner's hearts warmed as they noticed Tommy and Kimberly had kept pictures of them alone in his office space . . . photos of Kira onstage with her guitar in her hands, photos of Ethan graduating from MIT, photos of Trent's drawings, and pictures of Conner holding soccer trophies. They could also see photos of Roxanne and Brianna as children at karate tournaments. There were pictures of Roxanne and Brianna's friends alone in frames . . . Bobby winning gold at a science fair in elementary school, Billy standing proudly at his side. There were pictures of Gia having won medals and trophies from dance and gymnastics. Pictures of Casey and Jake were also there. Tommy and Kimberly hadn't lied when they'd said Jake, Gia, Casey and Bobby were part of the family.

"We were going to bring you guys down here when the time eventually came," Kimberly said.

"Why's all this here?" Roxanne asked.

"Kim and I were both pretty paranoid that some threat could arise. Plus, we figured we needed a space for the newest generation of Rangers, when the time arrived," Tommy said. "Billy designed it with me. You can also thank him for having built your morphers."

The kids were still stunned that a Command Center existed in the Oliver basement. "So, this was where you would spend your free time?" asked Brianna.

"Sometimes, we just needed to get away from work and we needed a break from you kids, so we'd send you to the Juice Bar and we'd go in here, for the quiet, mostly," Tommy admitted. "But I can say it was nice having this. I had something similar when I'd lived in Reef Side and I was in charge of Dino Thunder," Tommy said with a smile.

"Wow," Gia said, still in awe.

"Dr. Oliver, this is incredible," whispered Bobby from where he stood beside Billy.

"This is where we will operate from home; feel free to use this as well if you need to get your homework done. In addition to the Underwater Command Chamber, we have access to this. Use it as you please," Tommy said.

"However, I do have to ask this question," Casey said.

"Yeah, Casey?" Zach asked.

"How is the town going to be fixed up after our latest battle?"

Everyone chuckled at Casey's question.

"Just watch; there will be plenty of opportunities for charity events," Rocky said with a laugh.

* * *

**Lord Hades' Chamber **

Viewing the victory of the Power Rangers, Lord Hades sat there in his throne, a bitter smile appearing on his hellish features. He stroked two of his hell hounds as they snarled and howled at the sky.

"These teenage brats seem to be much better than I could have anticipated. They successfully morphed . . . harnessed the zords . . . guess I underestimated them," the hell demon whispered as he watched the jubilated teenagers celebrating their victory. "But just wait until my next round of surprises, Power Rangers. Earth will be turned into nothing but ash."

Around him, the hounds howled with rage as they sat there at his side. However, the sounds of his mutated pets' rage made the demonic creature's smile widen in satisfaction. If anything, while this was a loss, it also brought the creature even more determination.

'This isn't over yet, children,' he thought as he looked over at Zedd's zord, which was still in his possession years after the "Forever Red" team-up between all the former Red Rangers.

* * *

**Skies above Angel Grove – Two Weeks Later **

When Rocky had said that there would be plenty of opportunities for charity events to fix up the town of Angel Grove, he hadn't been lying.

After the Power Rangers' success of stopping the hell hounds from completely turning Angel Grove to ashes, the town's mayor had organized an event for the teenagers of Angel Grove to participate in. It was nothing short of fun and exciting, especially for the six Rangers. When it had been announced to their school that there were sign-ups available to go sky-diving to help raise some money to help rebuild the town, the kids could hardly refuse.

Now, as they stood there in the plane above the town, Roxanne, Brianna, Casey, Bobby, Jake and Gia were ecstatic. They stood there in their parachutes, wearing the sky-diving gear which was in their favorite colors. Roxanne was ecstatic over her white one she was wearing, a stupid smile on her face. In fact, the teens were so excited about sky-diving for charity that they hadn't even been bothered by Bulk and Skull, who were trying to one-up them.

"Alright guys, we're about thirty seconds away from the drop-off!" Brianna said excitedly from where she stood next to Bobby, strapping her helmet onto her head.

"I cannot believe we are doing this," Bobby said, squeezing Brianna's hand firmly. The two had planned to jump out at the same time together, since Bobby did have a slight fear of heights. Plus, knowing Tommy, Kimberly and the other former Rangers were down below watching them brought them all a little bit of nervousness.

"Alright, noodle brain! Let's show these geeks whose about to fly!" Bulk said to his sidekick, Skull.

"Well, lead on flyboys," taunted Gia in her sassy tone, her flaming red hair tied back in a French braid. The plane's doors opened, and Bulk and Skull looked down below, suddenly in fear.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" cried out Bulk.

"What? Bulkie, it was _your _idea!" Skull said.

"Hey boys," Roxanne said with a smile from where she stood next to Casey. "You might wanna put those on." She pointed to the parachutes that were for Bulk and Skull.

"Oh, okay." Bulk and Skull proceeded to put on their chutes on.

"Alright guys, we're about ten seconds away!" shouted Roxanne. She turned to Gia. "G, wanna go first?"

"Alright. See you all on the other side!" Gia jumped out of the plane, screaming, "WHOOOHOOO!"

"Alright, Case, you're up!" Roxanne shouted, patting Casey on the back as their black Ranger jumped out.

"Alright, Jake, ready for it?" Brianna asked, squeezing Bobby's hand. They knew they were up next.

"You know it." Jake gave them a wink and jumped out, doing a backflip in the air.

Roxanne was about to make her jump, when Brianna and Bobby stopped her. "Show 'em what our white falcon can do, sis!" Brianna said with a grin.

"Same to you, wolf, bear," Roxanne teased back, grinning as she jumped out.

"Alright, together?" Brianna asked Bobby.

"Together," Bobby said to her with a smile. Turning to Bulk and Skull, Brianna made sure to say, "Hey, catch you boys on the flip-side!" before she and Bobby made their leap. Seeing their other friends in the air, the kids laughed, ecstatic that they were doing this. This was more fun than when they had morphed for the first time together as a team two weeks prior.

"HEY GUYS! BRING IT TOGETHER!" Roxanne suggested over the sounds of high winds surrounding them. They all joined hands in a circle, smiling broadly at each other before breaking away. They knew they were about to reach the drop-off sight soon.

Down below, Kimberly, Billy, Zach, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kira, Ethan, Trent and Conner were watching from binoculars. Jason and Kat were at the Youth Center, helping the cooks prepare the lunch for the participating teens.

"You guys did this back when you were in school?" asked Kira as she observed.

"We did. And then Ivan Ooze had to come in and screw up the party," Rocky quipped as he squeezed Aisha's hand tightly in his.

"Except this time, at least we're dealing with one enemy only," Tommy said. "With these past two weeks being so quiet, let's hope Lord Hades doesn't plan anymore surprises for us."

"You shouldn't say that, Tommy. You'll jinx it," Billy said with a grin, slapping his best friend on the shoulder.

Tommy's arm swung around Billy's shoulders as he grinned back. "Yeah, you're right about that, buddy."

"Guys, look here they come!" shouted Tanya.

"_And first up in our first since 1995, and hopefully our annual, Angel Grove skydiving event, coming from above in yellow, we have Robert Hanson!" _the announcer shouted over the loud-speaker.

Everyone screamed and cheered as they saw Bobby coming down in his yellow parachute, running with his hands up in the air. Needing to jump from a plane so many miles away from the ground had been a challenge for him, but he was proud that he had managed to conquer it.

"_And behind him, in pink, Georgianna Marco!" _

Gia laughed as she landed down, hitting the drop-off sight. She ripped her helmet off as she took in the cheering crowd. Taking off her chute, she did a backhand spring to celebrate.

"_And behind her, coming in hot and red, Jacob Black . . . Oh, and close behind him, in black, Casey Adams!" _

The crowd cheered even louder as Casey and Jake came flying in.

"_And finally, we can see them! The Oliver sisters in white and blue . . . Roxanne and Brianna!" _

"YES!" shouted Tommy, suddenly turning twelve the moment he saw his daughters flying into the target zone. Brianna and Roxanne laughed as they took off their chutes. They could see their kids they taught karate at the Youth Center were there, but one in particular stood out, a young boy named Andy.

"Roxanne, Brianna that was so cool!" shouted the eight-year-old boy as he rushed over.

"Thanks, buddy!" said Roxanne with a grin, pumping her fist against his as her parents and godparents walked over.

"Roxanne, Brianna you two did so good!" Adam said with a smile, hugging both girls.

"Thanks, Adam," Brianna said as her and Brianna's friends came over.

"Okay, that was awesome, Roxanne," Casey said.

"Angel Grove's most certainly going to have enough money to pay for the damage done by those hell hounds. Just watch. In a month or so, this town's going to be fixed right back up," Tanya said with a smile.

"No doubt. How much money did we raise?" Bobby asked.

"Judging from the population here, my estimations conclude you guys raised close to five-hundred million," Billy said proudly.

"Now, c'mon, Jason and Kat have got free lunch waiting for you all back at the Youth Center," Tommy said, wrapping an arm around Brianna's shoulders.

"Hey, wait a minute, has anyone seen Bulk and Skull?" asked Jake.

"Those two knuckle-heads probably landed in a construction site for all we know," Gia said, giggling as she took her hair out of its braid.

"Like fathers like sons," Kimberly quipped.

"Having those two in my class, it's no different than having gone to school with their fathers," Tommy said. "You would hope Bulk and Skull would change, but then, that would be wishful thinking."

Kira, Ethan, Trent and Conner laughed. "I guess you're right, Dr. O. That would be like hoping Cassidy and Devin would change. I heard she's _still _trying to make it into journalism," Trent said with a grin.

Suddenly, that was when Kimberly and Billy stopped in their tracks. "Oh crap!" Kimberly said. "Billy, I think last night I'd left some of my DVDs for the cheer team back at your place. I better run and go get those."

"I've got the key to my apartment, Kimberly, I can let you in," Billy said.

"We'll meet you guys there, alright?" Kimberly said, slapping Bobby and Gia on the shoulders lightly before going off in the opposite direction to Billy's apartment.

* * *

**Outside the Youth Center – Twenty-Five Minutes Later **

It took both Billy and Kimberly a solid fifteen minutes to go to Billy's apartment and search for the materials Kim needed for the cheerleading team. Kimberly was surprised by the fact that Billy – who was typically so organized and clean – had his apartment in disarray. According to Billy, he was still fishing for things out of storage, and was looking to move things to the lab in Tommy and Kim's house. That meant needing to sort through all his laboratory equipment that he would need to conduct his experiments to assist the Rangers in their quest. Kim had been helping him move boxes around the other night, as well as grading homework assignments with him and helping him select what to pack away. Billy was planning to make himself an office space in Tommy and Kim's basement, so that it would be easier for him to keep tabs on things from there rather than needing to teleport to the Underwater Command Chamber. As much as Billy loved working with Alpha, he also wanted to take pleasure in the fact that Tommy and Kimberly's home had a lab space for him as well.

After helping Billy sort through more boxes, Kimberly packed away her DVDs she was planning to use to teach choreography to the cheerleaders of Angel Grove. As the cheer coach and gym teacher, Kimberly found she had added responsibility in both roles. Not that she was complaining. She loved coaching cheer.

Walking to the Juice Bar, the two long-time friends shared a laugh with each other, looking forward to the lunch that Jason and Kat had waiting for them when they got there. Watching Brianna and Roxanne jump out of a plane using parachutes reminded the two of the summer where they had done that for charity. It appeared Kim's daughters were living the life she had once lived. However, as they walked towards the Youth Center looking forward to the burgers and shakes, they could sense that hell hounds had teleported, surrounded them both.

"Oh, man we've got company!" Kimberly said as Lord Hades appeared before the two of them.

"Ah, I see something hasn't changed about this scum of a planet," laughed Lord Hades. "Someone sending a bunch of teenagers to do their dirty work for them!" The hell hounds latched onto both Kimberly and Billy with their overly-large jaws, teeth seeping in. Billy cried out in pain as he could see the effects of the hell hound biting into his arm. Holding his tears of pain back, Billy desperately made the attempt to get the hell hound to let him and Kim go. However, before they could even get the chance to try and make an escape, Kimberly and Billy both found that they were being teleported to an unknown location. The next thing they knew, they felt as though they were trapped in an area that was above one-hundred degrees Celsius. Taking notice to the fact that they were both locked up in a cage surrounded by fire, Billy and Kimberly both shared a wide-eyed look with one another.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?!" Kimberly asked angrily behind a clenched jaw.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well what do you think is gonna happen, folks? Kim and Billy are both captured now by Lord Hades. Let's face it, when it comes to being kidnapped, Kimberly, Billy, Tommy and Jason are the kings and queen of crazy shit happening to them . . . wait till you see what comes next everybody! In the meantime, review, follow and favorite for more! **

**Also, be sure to check out my Avengers/X-men series Peace in Our Time, which is in collaboration with MarvelMaster 616! Have a morphinominal night y'all!  
**

**Side note, the skydiving scene was taken right out of the Mighty Morphin Movie! That thing's getting released in blu-ray in just a few months, with ALL NEW cast and crew interviews! I just wanna get it for the audio commentary and all the special stuff that comes with it! **


End file.
